


We Make A Pretty Good Team! | A Tarlos Original fanfic!

by fortheloveoftarlos



Series: We Make a pretty good team | a fortheloveoftarlos origional series [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 911 lone star - Freeform, Love, M/M, Tarlos - Freeform, loveislove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 26,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveoftarlos/pseuds/fortheloveoftarlos
Summary: Carlos and TK make it official.They are together and it's new.They still have lots to get to know each other.What does dating mean?what does it look like for them?Read to find out! All new stories are my own!
Relationships: Tarlos - Relationship
Series: We Make a pretty good team | a fortheloveoftarlos origional series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855033
Comments: 21
Kudos: 116





	1. Our Start

A few weeks later...

Dating wasn't the hard part. It was fun or at least it could be. It was the easy part of life. The hard part was opening up and letting people in. It was feeling comfortable enough to lay it all our there. 

And so it begins

* a car horn sounded off* 

I picked up my keys and went out the door 

Opening the car door I saw him sitting in the driver's side with both of his hands on the wheel, I smiled "hey" 

He leaned in to kiss me, and I kissed him back " I'm so happy... we're finally doing this" 

He looked at me, quietly " me too"

The restaurant was packed, but it was nice. this was our start. 

We sat down and it felt like it was just us, as if this crowded restaurant was empty and it was just us. 

Carlos looked at me " I can't believe it's been 4 months since we met and I still don't know much about you..."

I looked at him "sorry" 

He shook his head " no I didn't mean it to be anyone's fault. I just meant it's crazy... how much we really don't know each other."

I looked at him "all you have to do is ask.... ask about me" 

Carlos looked at me " favorite artist?" 

I looked at him " that's what you wanna know... ok Harry Styles!" 

Carlos chuckled a little " really I wouldn't have pegged you as direction...?" 

I chuckled a little " I'm... I'm not. I am more into solo stuff and Harry is good"

Carlos looked at me " he really is.... so you grew up in New York?" 

I nodded " NYC born and raised" 

Carlos looked at him " did you always know you wanted to run into burning buildings?" 

I looked at him "I mean ever since I was young I always knew... what about you... did you always want to be a cop?" 

Carlos looked at me " not always..." 

I looked at him " when did you know....?" 

He looked at me " when I was 15... I guess. Texas was always pretty crazy... the way people think and the culture. I saw that and I just wanted to be apart of the change" 

For the first time, TK and Carlos got to know eachother. 

It wasn't about a physical connection, but more about a mental one. 

They came to see what they briefly built was piecing itself together.


	2. Really Dumb

The state of emergency is commonly unknown. For many first responders, they don't know what their stepping into when the call comes in. They put their life out there for a complete stranger not knowing who or what they are dealing with. For many of them, they do it blindly for the greater good.

person trapped 455 Montgomery park 

We arrived at the call as three teenage girls came running towards us. 

Officer Reyes was already on the scene " Captain"

My dad looked at Officer Reyes " we got a call on a person Trapped?" 

Carlos nodded " yeah a stupid prank.... one of those girls is stuck in one of those toddler swings.... she's really wedged in there" 

My dad looked at the girls, as the rest of the team followed rushing to the girl " Girls I'm Captain Strand I need you to back up" 

Captain ordered everyone around " were gonna cut her out." 

He looked at her " what's your name?" 

She looked modified " Jenna" 

He looked at her " why would you do this?" 

She looked at him " my friend they said I never do anything fun. I don't know how to have fun. They dared me so I did it."

She was cut out of the swing, no danger done. 

just stupidity 

I stood next to Carlos in disbelief of this idiotic behavior "dumb mischievous kids" 

Carlos looked at me and chuckled quietly " really dumb" 

I looked at him " I had a really good time the other night" 

He looked and me and smirked, " me too tomorrow night after my shift you wanna do something... ?" 

I smiled slightly " yeah sure... I'll pick this time"

Carlos smiled " ok..."


	3. Killer

Dating is more than getting to know your partner and growing with them. It's thinking about them in every step. 

I picked up Carlos from work " hey how was your day?" 

He kissed me " hey... better now"

He questioned, " so what are we doing?" 

I looked at him " you know that old movie you said you like?" 

He nodded " yeah" 

I nodded " so this theatre a couple of blocks from here is playing it tonight and thought we could go." 

He smiled " you remembered?" 

I nodded " yeah I remembered I am good for something" 

We got inside. It was a rustic theatre, old, but I knew what something like this meant to Carlos. It was like my dad said grand gestures. This was small, but a start. 

Carlos grabbed my hand 

I held him

We walked out of the movie; Carlos smiled "that was amazing thanks" 

I put my arm around his "It really was" 

He looked at me " you hungry?" 

I nodded " yeah... always" 

Carlos grabbed my hand " well there's a taco cart around the corner that is killer" 

I smiled "let's do it then"


	4. how's that going?

Family is more than just the blood we share. Family is the people we spend our time with, people we consider our brothers and sisters, and we do anything for no matter what.

The team was eating breakfast as the shift started to wind up. No calls have come in, but as always a call could come in at any moment. 

Mateo looked at me " we didn't see you last night?" 

I looked at him " Carlos and I went out" 

Paul looked at me " how's that going?" 

I looked at them " good.... we're taking things slow I guess but it's good. it's really good." 

Marjan looked at me " so you guys are a thing?"

I smiled a little bit "yeah he's my boyfriend... it's still weird to say but I think I've known that one for a while" 

Judd walked in " what are we talking about?" 

Mateo repeated " TK and Carlos dating" 

Judd looked at me " congrats man" 

I felt weird about it, but took it " thanks.... bro what's up with you?" 

He looked at me " nothing...." 

I looked at him "yeah"

He looked at me " fine Grace wants to have a baby" 

I looked at him " and you don't?" 

He looked at me " no I do... but I just didn't know if we are ready? with everything we've been through I didn't know if it was time..." 

He looked at me, stressed, " do you wanna have a kid?" 

I looked at him " someday... yeah someday far from now" 

Owen walked in " having a kid is the greatest gift...." 

I looked at him " wait to see what he says at end of shift" 

my dad looked at me " no seriously. a kid is the greatest gift. I mean your kid will drive you crazy sometimes and make mistakes but you also get to give this kid the gift of life and push them into the right direction and you'd be a good dad Judd... seriously"


	5. A little Kinda Weird

It took a lot to be out with your whole team watching. Everyone nearby with your new boyfriend. This was just normal, average, but it was weird. It had to be weird, it wasn't crazy to think so it was definitely weird. 

We were at a bar, the whole team was here. It was kinda weird. We were on date night with everyone just nearby. 

I sipped my mineral water, my lips were moistened " it's kinda weird?" 

Carlos looked at me " what is?" 

I looked at him " we're on a date... and my whole team is just 5 feet away from us." 

Carlos looked at me " it's not... ok maybe a little weird." 

I looked at him " Yeah just a bit weird." 

Carlos looked at me " I mean it's strange... yeah sure. It's our first time out as a couple... it's gonna be weird but let's not let it." 

I put my arm around him " your right" 

He looked at me " let's go dance... come on" 

Just then Grace passed us " hi TK" 

She looked at me " I haven't seen you in a while... you look good" 

I nodded " I am" 

then I suddenly blurted " This is my boyfriend, Carlos!" 

She smiled " hi Carlos, Grace!" 

He awkwardly smiled " yeah we actually know eachother... you're dispatch. I'm Officer Reyes!" 

She nodded " right" 

Carlos grabbed my hand, dragging me to dance " You made that weird TK"

I put my arm around Carlos "I did... didn't I? sorry..."


	6. Deteriorate

Carlos Pov

protect and serve. That's not just on shift, but that's a life mantra. We go there and help. We put our lives out there and hope we can help. 

Michelle and I got coffee. We were good friends I guess. I mean as long as I can remember we have been friends. 

She looked at me " so how's it going?"

I looked at her " with...?" 

She looked at me " with TK....?" 

I looked at her " oh ... good, really good."

She looked at me, amused "really?" 

I laughed " yes really, he's officially my boyfriend." 

She looked at me " I'm happy for you!" 

I looked at her " were taking things day by day, but I feel like I'm starting to really know him now"

She smiled " that's really great." 

I looked at her " so how's everything going with Iris?" 

She looked at me " fine I guess... I've been going to see her but I wish she would accept help... I see this thing being on these streets and of all people I know of...it's not good." 

I looked at her " all you can do it be there..." 

She nodded "I know it's just hard watching someone you love deteriorate " 

I looked at her " I know"


	7. I want to

a few months later 

We make a good team, but what is a good team without complete honesty. 

Carlos made dinner, it was nothing special. At least he claimed it was nothing special. We had been dating for a few months. It was all getting real. We were keeping it honest after all we both have been through. 

I looked at him across the table, as he stared at his fork " I'm an addict" 

He looked up at me, seriously "I know" 

I looked at him " I know you know.... but... we've never talked about it." 

He looked at me "it was never my place to ask. I trusted that when you were ready to talk that we would" 

I bit my lip I knew after all the heartbreak and emptiness I felt that this was honest and I was ready " I appreciate that but if we're going to keep going with this.... then I need to be real and honest with you Carlos." 

He looked at me " I'm here to listen always... you know that" 

I looked at me " back in NY I relapsed... on opioids. I OD'd my heart stopped... and... and my dad saved me! It was painful for me. I have struggled with my addiction for years. I was sober for 6 years until this relapse." 

Carlos just listened 

I looked at him " ever since high school... I tried opioids.... my friends, at the time they had prescriptions. It was oxy and then I don't remember what else but it was bad. I got my act together because of my dad. I got in shape and I got into the academy. I worked my ass off and I met my ex..." 

Carlos just listened as I talked about him (my ex) 

I looked at him "He helped me get into shape for the academy. He made me happy until he didn't. 

I struggled to say it "He cheated on me.... well not exactly. He was in love with his spin cycle instructor. I really was in love with him. I thought we would get married and I was broken because of him for a while but then I realized maybe it was never meant to be. maybe that was never real love." 

to be continued ...


	8. Let it

Feelings are supposed to come out. You can leave everything in but at some point, it will all come out whether if you like it or not.

I looked at Carlos as I told him all my confessions, and I thought about what I'm doing to him and us. is it all just tainted by me? 

He looked disappointed, I blurted " this is all too much for you... isn't it?" 

He looked at me " no no no.... this is good we should be honest with eachother TK without honesty. We won't work." 

I looked at him " I want it to be all about us going forward... I don't care about my past. but I have to thank you" 

Carlos looked at me " for what?" 

I looked at him " until you came into my life... I was lost and dark. You gave me light." 

Carlos kissed me; there was nothing left to say. 

I looked at him " there is one more thing I want to be honest about.." 

He looked at me " ya...."

I looked at him " I'm in therapy"

Carlos looked at me " ok"

I looked at him " my dad when I relapsed he made me see a therapist he chose... but it's good for me with my recovery."

Carlos put his hand on my shoulder " that's good... you know I support you."

I kissed him " I know "


	9. meet me

a few more months later 

It was about grand gestures, big leaps. It was about meaningful moments that would be remembered. Family was everything and that was known for all of us day by day. 

I ran into Carlos on a call. It was a simple call. Minor injuries and no worries going forward. The thing about the job is that at anytime our whole world could change, but that was a chance we continued to take. 

I looked at Carlos" hey I wanted to talk to you about something..." 

He looked at me " what is it?" 

I looked at him " I want you to meet my dad" 

He looked at me, confused " TK I have met your dad. several times actually!" 

I looked at him, chuckling " I know.... but like you've met him as officer Reyes in uniform to Captain Stand my boss. I want him to get to know you as Carlos, my boyfriend." 

Carlos looked at me and smiled " ok y...ya let's do it!" 

I smiled " great" 

He looked at me " by the way! happy six months!" 

I smiled " that's right...happy six months. I can't wait to see you later off shift with nobody watching" 

Paul yelled, " TK let's go!" 

Carlos waved " see ya later"


	10. meet my dad

Meeting the family. It was weird. The ice breaker questions when you're just friendly before your family. Carlos knew my dad as Captain strand the fire captain, not Owen my dad.

Carlos picked me up and we went to my dad's well my place too, but it was my dad's. 

I looked at him " you nervous" 

He hesitated " no... maybe"

I put my hand on his back, rubbing it " you'll be just fine... my dad is just like he is at work."

Carlos looked at me "so a little intimidating..."

I looked at him "he's not! intimidating! ok maybe slightly but your gonna be fine Carlos"

We got to the door. I slid the key in and turned it. My dad was in the kitchen. 

I reassured Carlos " you'll be fine" 

I hugged my dad " hey dad, Carlos is here" 

Carlos shook his hand " nice to see you, Captain Strand"

My dad shook his hand and chuckled a bit " Officer Reyes you can call me Owen." 

Carlos chuckled a little back " Then you can call me Carlos!" 

He laughed " as long as you call me Owen" 

We sat down to eat. Vegan burger, my dad was quite the health nut these days. It was kinda nice. 

I looked at my dad " dad Carlos is one of Austins top Cop's..." 

Carlos looked at me " I wouldn't say that..." 

My dad looked at him " I see the work you do. Have some confidence son... TK is a good judge of character... I see that in you." 

I looked at him " actually I think Carlos is.... dad" 

My dad looked at Carlos " I was kinda surprised when I found out my son was dating a cop... just with our history"

I looked at him "Dad!"

Carlos laughed " TK your dad's right cops and firefighters seemed to always be at war... but I don't get it. We all serve and that's a community right there"

My dad looked at him " exactly!" 

The night came to a close. My dad liked him which made everything easier.


	11. future

I don't know what the future holds, but I do know that we will take it together. We will experience it together. I see you in all my future dreams. That's scary, exciting, and I don't want to run away from it at all. 

We laid in his bed. In the beginning, it was fun, hooking up, and everything. I realized in our start I was trying to feel things and not connect. Carlos taught me to love again. He taught me that there is good out there. He showed me how he cares. 

We slowed down and we took the time to talk. We really talked about everything. It was special. I felt special.

He looked at me " what are you thinking about?"

I looked at him " our future"

He looked at me " really?"

I nodded " ya"

He looked at me " ok so what about our future?!" 

I looked at him " do you want kids?" 

He smiled " I do!"

I looked at him " me too... how many do you want?" 

Carlos looked at me " 3.... maybe 4"

I looked at him, surprised a bit " wow... that's"

He looked at me " what?!"

I looked at him " that's... nothing... that's just a lot. it seems like a lot" 

Carlos looked at him " you know I have 2 brothers and a sister. I grew up with this big family cousin's, lots of siblings, aunts, uncles" 

I looked at him " and I'm an only child... I mean my dad's ex-wife had a few kids but we were never close. I hardly saw them."

Carlos grabbed my hand " You should meet my family"

I looked at him " I would like that"


	12. meet the Reyes's

Carlos's pov 

Families are like branches on a tree. We grow in different directions yet our roots remain one. Coming out wasn't easy especially with my culture. My parents always said they loved me no matter what, but me being out was hard. I'm an openly gay man don't get me wrong, but where I grew up there was this struggle. My parents didn't want me to be too open at first. My siblings had their things, and then there was me. We all went in our different directions. My family supported all of my decisions. It just wasn't this easy until I grew up. T

I grew up on lots of land. We had a cattle farm. My dad was a farmer and my mom was a teacher. I was the second youngest so I think my dad always hoped I would stay close to home with him and help on the farm. My sister did right and went into teaching like my mom. 

TK and I got to my parents. I looked at him fixing the collar on his shirt "you ok?" 

He looked at me, nervous "I'm good"

Carlos knocked and waited "You'll like them trust me" 

My mom opened the door "Carlos!" 

I hugged her " hi ma"

She looked at me " this must be your boyfriend"

Carlos smiled " yes this is TK mom!" 

He reached for her hand, but she was a hugger " nice to meet you"

He hugged her, looking at me not knowing what to do " you too Mrs.Reyes"

She looked at him and smiled " please call me Gloria son" 

I smiled " ok Gloria"

We went inside 

I looked at my dad " hi Pop!" 

He hugged me " Carlos this is him!"

I smiled "TK this is my dad Nicholas... Nick" 

TK shook his hand " Nice to meet you" 

My mom made lasagna. It was her best recipe. 

The door opened " ma"

I looked at her " that's not..."


	13. not without a surprise

It wouldn't be a special meeting of the family without some surprises. In good old Reyes family fashion, there was always some kind of surprise. 

My mom looked at me " It's your brothers and sister.... we all wanted to meet this new boyfriend of yours" 

Eddie came in and hugged me " hey bro" 

I smiled " hey where's Ella and the kids?" 

Eddie looked at me " it's just us tonight bro"

I looked at TK, introducing my siblings " this is my oldest brother Eddie, my middle bro Mateo, and my little sister Camila" 

TK smiled " it's nice to meet you all" 

Camilla asked as she sat down " how long have you guys been together?" 

I looked at TK " 8 months now"

She asked " TK... I have to ask what made you want to go out with Carlos?" 

Carlos looked at her " Cam"

I laughed " actually your brother was the one that asked me out" 

Carlos looked at me " it's true"

my mom asked, " how did you guys meet?" 

TK looked at me " through work"

Carlos looked at me " he's a firefighter... and a killer one too"

My mom looked at him " two dangerous jobs... you never worry about the loss you could experience"

Carlos looked at her " ma!"

I looked at him " it's fine... I think about it but when we go to work we aren't focused on losing each other. We know it could happen. We could also get hit by a car. death is inevitable"

Carlos looked around " how about we have some dessert?"


	14. not too much

It's awkward at first, but you get through and over with it and it's ok. first, encounters are weird, but a little weird isn't too bad. 

Carlos and I left. It was a fun night. His family was a fun and intense way, but it made me think about what I wanted for our own family. 

Carlos looked at me as he drove " it wasn't too bad... was it?"

I looked at him "They were fun!" 

He looked at me " for real?"

I looked at him "Yes! they asked a lot, but they care about you. I saw that tonight... and I would want that for our kids" 

Carlos looked at me "hey stay the night... ok?"

I smiled "sure"

we got inside

Carlos kissed me "I've had enough talking for tonight"

I kissed him " then let's shut up"


	15. time

Judd pov 

You're never ready. The perfect time will never come. That is what a lot of parents say about having a child. That was starting to cross my mind. 

I sat here at this diner after shift, waiting for my wife. 

She walked briskly into the diner, kissing me " sorry I'm late" 

I looked at her "how was your day?" 

She smiled " good... how was your shift?"

I smiled " good... so I've been thinking..."

She looked at me " about?"

I looked at her " we should start trying for a baby" 

She looked at me " you sure?"

I looked at her " I've thought about it and we're never going to be perfectly ready but I think it's time we give it a shot" 

She looked at me "You're really sure?"

I looked at her " I am"

She kissed me " I can't believe we're actually doing this"

I looked at her " let's get the check"

to be continued...


	16. Talk to me

All heroes don't always wear capes. My dad was my hero and not because he does the most badass job ever and he inspired me to do the same, but because he shows me every day that there is hope. He fights fire while undergoing his chemo treatments. He never lost hope not today and not ever. 

I sat across from my dad.

He was in and out with his treatment today. A lot of the time when we were here the coach was too. He would walk in and shake my hand and start blabbering. 

My dad was desperate to talk about something that didn't remind him of the chemo or cancer " TK.... how's it going with Carlos"

I looked at him " it's good..."

The coach budded in " who's Carlos?"

I smiled "my boyfriend"

He chuckled a bit " he a firefighter too?"

I shook my head "no he's a cop"

My dad added " a good one too"

I looked at my dad " dad I haven't felt what I feel for Carlos in a while or... maybe not ever. He keeps me honest ... really. He makes me really happy and I never thought that after what I've been through that.. that it would be possible."

My dad smiled "I'm happy for you son... you look happy" 

I smiled at him " I am"


	17. a year

365 days, high, lows, mistakes, achievements, losses. It all happens, but what really matters is how you handle it. 

Since moving to Austin, my dad made me go to therapy, go to meetings, and uproot the life that was all I knew. 

Everyone spoke, but I sat there silent playing with my necklace. 

The therapist looked at me " TK you're quiet today"

I looked up " ya... uh. in 3 days I will be sober for a year. and it marks my one year since moving to Austin. I wasn't happy about moving here but my dad made me. I thought I would hate it and that would be that... but I actually like it here like more than I thought I could like a place. Austin is my home."

The therapist looked around " a year is a big deal... but it also can be a lot of pressure. a year without substance can bring back triggers too.."

I looked at my shoes " I know that the triggers are there... even something bad happens at work I worry that I will slip or that I will fall again but ever since being here I'm more conscious. I don't feel like I want to taint anything."

meetings helped me get out of my head.

I could connect with these people, unlike others I encountered. 

I could feel here. 

hear other's stories. 

and it was ok.


	18. sober

Sober day

a year without opioids.

A year since the relapse. 

a year since pain and memories. 

I moved forward and past all that. 

I sat and ate dinner with the team. This was my family and I was happy. A year ago I would have never thought I would have this family. 

I shoveled around my food " it's my birthday..."

My dad looked at me "no... your birthday's in November"

I looked at them, "no my sober birthday"

My dad realized all that I was trying to say " oh that's right"

I looked at them " I didn't know if I could get through what happened in New York... but here I am. I've got this family and an incredible boyfriend and I'm truly happier than I've ever been. This is a hard day for me though... knowing where I was 365 days ago.... but I do know that I have people to make this day something else"

My dad looked at me " TK I'm proud of you I am"

Judd looked at me " we all are brother"

Mateo sounded off "yeah.... we are"


	19. I knew

a year ago, we met, and everything changed. I changed. I never knew I could love again, but I did. 

Carlos looked at me " it's been a year"

I looked up at him and smirked " since we met.... ya"

Carlos looked at me " is that crazy that.... when I looked at you I knew we would end up together...?"

I looked at him " no I don't think it's crazy... I kinda felt the same way"

Carlos looked at me " really?"

I looked at him " yeah I've always felt the same way... And... The way you looked at me I felt everything" 

Carlos smiled " me too" 

I grabbed his hand " you made me okay... again. You showed me I can love again and that I can be open. you opened me"

Carlos kissed me and that was all I needed


	20. A year with you

A year with Carlos. It didn't feel like it was a year. We had been through so much that It felt like years. It felt like we've known eachother forever, but it was 365 days since we laid on his car's roof committing to eachother. I think I knew way before that... that Carlos was my boyfriend, but I had to figure out a lot throughout our first year.

Carlos kissed me, outside the station the morning after shift " happy 1 year"

I smiled, and kissed him "happy 1 year"

He looked at me, " how should we celebrate?"

I kissed his neck " I think I have an idea..."

Carlos looked at me "yeah...?"

I looked at him " let's have that dinner... that I rejected before"

Carlos looked at me "really... you want the red snapper?!"

I looked at him " Yes would love that!"

Carlos looked at me " really?.."

I smiled "I would love that Carlos... seriously!"

Carlos got all excited " go home... get cleaned up and come over at 6... ok?"

I kissed him "good"

to be continued...


	21. Red Snapper

Tossed salad, light dressing, bread thinly cut, and the red snapper

I ruined this dinner before, but a year later I'm living for this full meal. I've never wanted anything else.

My dad looked at me in a nice button-up " I take it you and Carlos are going out..?"

I looked at him " it's our anniversary dad... 1 year"

My dad looked at me " that's right...."

I looked at him " it's crazy... where I've come in a year."

My dad patted my back " I'm proud of you everyday son"

I pulled up to Carlos's place, knocked on the door

He let me in, kissing me " hey"

I smiled and kissed him " happy anniversary"

He grabbed my hand bringing me to the dining table, pushing my chair in " everything's almost ready..." 

We sat down and ate 

I looked across the table at him "I-I'm sorry I ruined this all before..."

Carlos grabbed my hand "no don't... we're here now... everything is how it's supposed to be"

I looked at him " I love you"

He smiled " I love you too"


	22. don't know

Car accident 423 Montgomery ave 

We rushed out there. It was night and stark dark. There were two cars pinned. It wasn't too bad but it wasn't great. 

Judd went to the side of the truck "hey we're gonna get you."

The man yelled " my kids.... my kids!" 

In the back were two frightened boys 

Judd looked at them through the window " hey boys, I'm Judd. We're gonna get you out."

Captain yelled, " let's get the jaws and get these kids out now!" 

Judd looked at them " I know scary but you boys are being brave"

We put the jaws on the door and there was that. 

I helped the kids out with Judd

The other car they were all ok it was a good day 

Grace called, and I answered, " Hey honey!" 

She sounded concerned a little, "hey I have something to talk to you about... are you on your way home?"

I nodded " yeah give me 10 minutes and I'll be home"


	23. something to say

There was no knowing what I was going home to. It was all a surprise. good news, bad news there was a lot of that this past year. There was a lot of challenge to surpass, but we came out on top. 

I opened the door " hello hello"

Grace hugged me " hey babe"

I hugged her tight "what's going on Grace?"

She handed me a test, "I was late and I know we've been trying but I've heard it takes a year to get pregnant for most couples.... but we've been trying four months... but"

I looked at her, " but what?"

She looked at me " Judd look at the pregnancy test!" 

I looked at her " two lines.... you're pregnant?!" 

She looked at me "we're pregnant!" 

I hugged her " oh my.. we're gonna have a baby!" 

She looked at me, " how do you feel?" 

I smiled " good... excited"


	24. like really love

Here was nothing better than the now. My dreams did not compare to the reality I was living. Meeting Carlos 18 months ago and being with him for 14 of those months. I was happy like really happy. 

I sat up in bed

Carlos reached for my back, rubbing it "morning!" 

I looked at him and smiled "good morning!" 

He looked at me " ugh I wish we didn't have to go to work..." 

I looked at him " hey let's make the most of our time..."

Carlos looked at me " like... wait are we thinking the same thing.....?" 

I smiled " yeah... we are!"

I grabbed his hand, leading him to the shower. 

I kissed him

Carlos smirked " mmm"

I turned on the hot water and pulled him in with me. 

Talking was over 

I got out and started to fix my hair, the sound of a bell went off with the sound of some loud banging. 

through the glass, Carlos gestured " T can you get that..."

I looked at him " ya"

I slipped my pants on, holding my shirt in my hands as I ran to the door. I opened it " hi " 

She looked at me " oh is Carlos not here...?"

I looked at her " no he is. he's just finishing up in the shower... do you... want something to drink.."

She shook her head " no that's ok."

I put my shirt on as Carlos came out dressed and he spotted her " T who was that... oh Michelle"

She looked at him " hey Carlos"

I looked at Carlos " hey so I gotta get to work... I will see you after your shift tomorrow " 

Carlos kissed me " love you" 

I smiled " love you too"

He looked at her " what?!" 

She smiled " nothing..." 

He looked at her " no say it!" 

She looked at me " you love the boy!" 

He looked at her " well ya... I don't say it and not mean it..."

She looked at me " but really love him"

He smiled " I do... so what are you doing here....?"

She looked at me " I'm just worried about Iris... and needed to talk it out...."

He sat back "ok..."


	25. a little secret

The Thing about secrets is they come out eventually. In a firehouse especially you can hide anything as long or as much as you want, but eventually, it will come out. When you spend 24 hours with people's secrets spill, but it keeps that family together. 

It keeps them honest.

We sat down for breakfast at the table. 

Paul looked over at Judd " you look happy"

I looked over at him as well " ya.. you do, what happened bro?" 

He looked at me " can't a man just be happy"

Mateo laughed " ya... but not you."

Judd looked at us " fine.... but you can't tell anyone. Grace is pregnant... 8 weeks!"

Paul smiled " congrats man!"

I laughed "you excited!"

He smiled and chuckled a bit " ya I am actually. We had been talking about starting a family for a long time... and I just can't believe we're here at the start of it all."

my dad walked in " congrats Judd!"

He smiled " thanks Cap! you heard all that"

My dad smiled " I always hear everything!"


	26. move

When it is time it is time. If it was meant to be then you should let it be that. Carlos was patient with TK. He knew that his past was rather dark. TK was dark before Carlos. Texas was fresh for him and Carlos allowed TK to start over. Carlos made TK think that maybe soulmates don't always exist. It took time for TK to let Carlos in, for him to know Carlos was his. 

14 months of dating. Things were great, they were more than great. TK was happy and so was Carlos. They were happy together so much so that their judgment was foggy of their before. 

Carlos and TK made dinner, together. 

They sat down together. 

Carlos looked at TK "move in with me?"

TK was shocked, a little, he coughed " what?" 

I looked at him " move in with me... I mean you practically live here. your toothbrush is next to mine, you have a drawer. let's just make it official!" 

TK looked at him "this is crazy!"

I looked at him " why... I love you and I think it's time we at least talk about living together..." 

TK stood up " I... I don't know... I can't Carlos! not right now" 

Carlos stood up, following TK as he walked to the door " wait T!" 

TK looked at him " I can't Carlos!" 

Carlos grabbed his hand " why are you running? what is going on with you!!!?" 

TK looked at him " I... I don't know! we just made it through a year! who knows what will happen...?"

Carlos looked at him " do you know something I don't....?" 

TK looked at him " I have to go..."

Carlos looked at him " so that's it"

TK looked at him " I'll text you"

to be continued...


	27. this isn't us

Carlos pov

TK Spiraled. It was leading me back to when I wanted to make dinner for him. I wanted to get to know him. Now I have. I know TK Strand. He's kind, funny, and unbelievably brave. I love him in every light. 

I know him and now I can't live without him. 

I met him at the station. I didn't have to go to work today, but I had to solve all of this now or there may not be an us. 

I found him standing next to the truck, "hey can we talk?" 

TK looked at me, bringing me to the bunk room " ya"

I sat on the bunk " hey so are you ok?" 

He looked at me and sat down " I'm fine... I'm sorry about last night"

I looked at him " I don't care about last night... all I care about is you.... talk to me T" 

TK looked at me " ok... I'm sorry I spiraled. I just worry about moving out with my dad's cancer."

I grabbed his hand " TK your dad's ok... isn't he?" 

He looked at me " he is right now but what if he isn't and I'm with you... who will take care of him." 

I looked at him " your dad is going to be fine and so are we.... we are ok. hey, we don't have to move in together." 

TK looked at me " I want to... it's just a big step..." 

I looked at him " I know. I want to take that step but if you don't... I don't want to" 

TK looked at me " I do but let's just... wait a little longer and enjoy the now."

I looked at him and I was comfortable " I like that"

I kissed him 

we were good


	28. a true gift

6 months later 

Things were how they should be. Carlos and I worked. We saw eachother on and off shift. It made me feel good knowing I could see Carlos when we were working. I knew we were both ok. It was like a check-in. 

The team was eating dinner at the station. At this point, we had been a family for two years. In 3 months Carlos and I will be together for two years. Now I can't even imagine my life before this family. 

Judd looked behind him, seeing someone special " hey"

Mateo turned to look, only to see Grace, Judd's wife, " wow Grace you're..."

Judd stopped him " don't you dare call my wife fat!"

Mateo stumbled on his words " no... it's just the baby's getting big."

Grace laughed " it's ok I'm really getting fat and that's ok"

Majan asked, "how far along are you?" 

She smiled " 28 weeks..."

Captain walked into the kitchen " home stretch... kinda"

She laughed " yeah doesn't seem that way Captain" 

He laughed " well this kid will be here before you know it..." 

I asked, " do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

She looked at Judd " no we wanted to be surprised" 

Captain smiled " that's a true gift"


	29. I wanted to ask

Carlos POV 

Forever isn't perfect. It's the imperfect that makes the perfect. It's not giving up because things get tough, or don't go as planned. It's working through everything because you know it's worth it. 

I saw that and I wanted that. 

I got to the station. I knew I had to do this and I wanted to. It was strange being here. It was practically empty. Usually, everyone was by the trucks doing something. There was this instant chatter that always filled the room. It was like joy. 

Owen saw me, " officer Reyes.... uh... TK isn't here."

I looked at him " I know... I came to see you actually sir"

He looked at me, confused " ok..." 

He walked to his office. 

I sat down, I was so damn nervous " Captain strand... I love your son!"

He smiled and just looked at me " I know you do and he loves you. I've actually never seen him this happy in all his life. You're the best thing to ever happen to my son Carlos and I appreciate everything you've done for him." 

I smiled " you don't know how happy that makes me feel... cause I want to ask TK to marry me"

He smiled " Wow..... yeah"

My palms got sweaty, I just stared at them before looking back up " and I would really like your blessing sir. I really want to do all of this right." 

He looked at me and shook his head "nobody has ever come to me... to talk about my son. Carlos, he loves you and I know marrying you would make him happy."

I sat back " I sure hope so"

He shook my hand " you've been a part of the family for a while but I have to say.... welcome to the family son!"


	30. looks nice

2 years and 3 weeks later 

It was all written from day one. The looks, the feelings, the small moves we had. It was all laid out there. The journey was difficult, but it keeps on going. 

A nice blue button-up. 

A candlelit

A loaf of bread 

A creamy pasta dish

nicely dim the apartment was.

I opened the ring box, seeing the simple silver ring with a few small studs glimmer. I closed it and I slid the box in my pocket. 

There was a knock at the door, it was him.

I opened the door and held him close to my body "hey"

He held me for a second only to pull away to kiss him "hi"

We sat at the table. 

He looked at me " this all looks amazing Carlos!"

I looked at him and just smiled.

I knew soon our lives would change.

I looked at TK "you make me so happy TK... and"

TK looked at me, grabbing my hands from across the table " you make me happy"

I stood up " I knew since we met that I loved you. It might seem crazy but I did. I love you Tyler Kennedy Strand and I want to spend every day we have left together..."

I kneeled down " I had this whole thing planned out... but I'm just gonna say it...." 

Tyler

Kennedy

Strand 

Will

you 

marry

me?

to be continued...


	31. will you marry me?

Carlos pov 

kneeling down " I had this whole thing planned out... but I'm just gonna say it...."

Tyler

Kennedy

Strand 

Will

you

marry

me?

TK stood up " Yes... Carlos Yes!"

He grabbed my hand and I put the ring on his finger. I hugged him tight and close. He kissed me and wouldn't let me go. 

I didn't care about anything else because I had everything that I have ever wanted.

the next morning 

Tk looked at me in bed " let's move in together...." 

I looked at him " really?!" 

He smiled " you're my fiancé now... I think we're more than ready. but there is something..."

I looked at him " what?!"

TK looked at me " let's get a place... our place"

I looked at him, puzzled a little bit " like move.... and get our own house?"

He smiled and shook his head " exactly"

I kissed him " I would love that"


	32. wow!

And suddenly now it was a new start. We were starting a new chapter as an engaged couple. I had a finacé. 

Nobody knew. 

For right now this was our little secret. 

I got to the station and everyone was sipping their coffee. My dad was not in sight. 

I was wearing the ring, but nobody noticed yet " morning guys"

Marjan looked up " morning!"

Paul saw my hand, being who he was " wo... wo...wo... is that a ring on your..finger?!"

I looked at him, holding up my hand " it sure is. Carlos asked me to marry him last night!" 

They all high fived me 

Mateo laughed " nice man"

I smiled " it feels good. hey is my dad...?"

Judd looked over "...in his office..."

I went to his office 

I had to tell him

I looked at him " hey dad..." 

He looked up from his paperwork " hey son... what's up?"

I looked at him " well I have news! good news! Carlos proposed last night...."

I held my hand up " and I said yes!"

He got up and hugged me " I'm so happy for you congratulations! We should all get dinner..... or breakfast or something..."

I looked at him " ya sure ... I'll talk to Carlos"


	33. dinner

Everything can change just like that. It's like a flash. It isn't all always expected.

We waited for my dad to get to the restaurant for dinner. The proposal was unexpected while it wasn't. We have been together for 2 years, but it seems like forever. I feel like at this point I've known Carlos for five years. 

Carlos looked at me " you know we're engaged and I haven't even met your mom."

I looked at him " I know she's just so busy with work. I want you to meet her especially since we're getting married." 

Carlos looked at me " we can go to New York..."

I looked at him, fighting my own thoughts " I don't know.... you know for me there are some bad memories in NY... I just don't know if I'm ready for that.... yet"

Carlos grabbed my hand " we'll talk about it..."

My dad walked in " sorry I'm late..."

I looked at him " ya... it's fine"

He looked at me " did I interrupt...?" 

I shook my head " no.... we were just talking about Carlos meeting mom"

My dad looked at Carlos " Gwen is tough..."

I glared at him " not the time dad..."

He read the menu "sorry..."

We ordered 

He cleared his throat " so when we're you thinking of having the wedding?" 

Carlos looked at me " summer?" 

I smiled " yeah.... we were thinking doing something Tex like a barbeque. We don't really know what we want but we want it to be special but not big."

Carlos looked at me " all we care is that everyone we love is there.... we don't need fancy."

My dad laughed " smart son save your money for the honeymoon that's what matters."

Carlos laughed " that's what I've been saying"


	34. tell him!

A few weeks later...

Everything changed so quickly, but also not so fast at all. One second I moved to Austin with my dad and the next I'm engaged to this beautiful man. I'm happy about it all and I don't regret a thing. In the past, there are things that I would have regretted It. My life now I don't regret a thing, I'm grateful for it all. 

Carlos and I were ready to house hunt. I couldn't imagine moving in together here. I was ready to start our future in our own place. 

Carlos handed me a coffee cup as I sat at the table. 

I sipped my coffee and Carlos just looked at me with his sweet eyes "what?" 

He looked at me "Are you gonna tell your dad today?" 

I looked at him " I... I don't know."

Carlos looked at me " you have to tell him.... you can't hold out forever." 

I looked at him "I know... it's just hard. My dad, he was the whole reason why I even ended up Austin. He's the only one besides you.... that helped me get myself back again...."

Carlos grabbed my hand " I get that.... but it's time T"

I got up " ok I'm gonna go home before shift starts..." 

Carlos kissed me " see you later"

I unlocked the door

My dad was in the kitchen "TK.... is that you!" 

I walked into the kitchen " ya it's me..."

He looked at me " hmmm"

I looked at him and I was nervous for everything I was about to say "I have to talk to you bout something...."

He looked at me " what's wrong son..?"

I looked at him "Carlos and I are gonna move in together...."

He looked at me " that's great!" 

I looked at him " we're actually gonna get a place.... our own place together."

He looked at me " that's great..."

I looked at him " Are you ok with this... like really?"

He looked at me " son.... what is this really about?" 

to be continued...


	35. more than you know

Change was scary. 

Change was hard. 

Change was needed. 

I knew that, but letting go of all this it seemed like I was throwing something away. I didn't know if it was right or if it was time for all this.

He looked at me " son.... what is this really about?"

I looked at my dad " I don't want to leave you... I don't know if I can. What if you're not ok...." 

My dad put his hand on my back " son... I'm good. The doctor is confident I will beat this... but I need you to move in with Carlos. two years ago... I didn't know where you'd be but son I'm proud of you."

I smiled " thanks dad"

He smiled " you can handle more than you know..."


	36. start of our life

I was excited for the move. It was a new start to my new chapter with Carlos. My dad was ok, he was happy about all of this. I knew what Carlos and I were doing was right.

We got a call for an accident 

It was two cars, a fender bender, nothing too serious.

We got everything cleared up

Carlos walked to the side of the truck and looked at me " so how did it go..."

I looked at him " good... he's happy about it....."

Carlos smiled " see nothing to worry about..."

I smiled " I know... I'm ready to start our life let's house hunt now...."

Carlos looked at me " I'll set it up"

Judd yelled from farther away "TK let's go!"

We got back to the station. The calls kept coming and that's what made a good day. Getting out there made everything better. 

Judd was going insane slightly 

I looked at him " dude what's the deal...?"

He looked at me " Grace is about to have the baby... well any minute now.."

My dad looked at him "you're spinning out..."

He nodded " a little bit"

I laughed " Judd your gonna be a good dad"


	37. potential

House hunting could mean only a few things. This house could be our home. There is so much potential there. When I think of our house. I think of our new life, us being happy there together, and us building a family. I can't think of anyone who could make me happier to experience this with. 

Carlos is the only one 

We got to the first house 

Carlos took my hand, " ready?" 

I smiled "yeah" 

The relator walked out " you must be Carlos"

Carlos reached his hand out " ya and this is TK"

The realtor smiled " nice to meet you both, how about I show you the house now"

We walked forward 

It was an open floor plan. 3 bedrooms, a decent size backyard, a finished basement, and a two-car garage with a long driveway. 

The relator showed us into each bedroom " so what do you guys think...?" 

I looked at Carlos " isn't three bedrooms a little much for our first place. I mean how many rooms do two guys need..."

The relator, she looked at us " you got two equal bedrooms and then one left over for an office or guest bedroom..."

Carlos grabbed my hand " oh I don't think I was clear... TK is my fiancé. Were looking for a home to start our lives"

The relator smiled " of course..."

Carlos kept my hand close to his " then maybe this just isn't the home for us...."

She looked at us " with that in mind... I have a few others I think you guys might like"

to be continued...


	38. that's our home

We didn't care. We didn't care if we looked like a couple to others. We know what we are. Carlos is my soulmate and only I need to know that. We are open. We don't care if anyone is watching. I've never been more in love with someone. I've also never cared what anyone thought of me. I am open because I do a dangerous job and fear is not something I want to feel. Love was never something I had to prove. I just do it. 

House #2 was another open floor plan, the basement was finished. 3 bedrooms 2 bath. The backyard was open but had enough trees for the country privacy look. The master had a shower and tub. There was lots of natural light. 

The relator asked, " what do you guys think?"

I looked at Carlos " It's pretty perfect..."

Carlos looked at me " it really is"

but we went to a few more houses. They all had a similar floor plan. They all were seemingly open. There were little things that made them better than the last. But through this all there was that one house that really showed our future. It really seemed like our home. 

The relator smiled and started to walk away " I'll let you guys take a look around.... there's no rush but some of these homes are going fast so I'd settle sooner than later..."

Carlos looked at me, as I checked my phone " I think I know what I want... how about you?"

I kept checking my phone " ya"

Carlos grabbed my hand " T what is it?" 

I looked at him, grabbing his hand " we gotta go!" 

He was puzzled " That was Paul... I guess Grace is in labor."

Carlos pulled me right pack " easy.... hey she's probably just getting to the hospital now... and these things take time... so... let's think about this for us."

I knew he was right 

I looked at him " do we say it at the same time.... or... how do we do this" 

Carlos looked at me, grabbing both of my hands, holding them in front of him. " how bout on 3...."

We faced each other " it's house two"

Carlos held me, kissing my lips " That's our home"


	39. baby

Being born to a firefighter means some many things, but the thing is that kid has so much family behind them. It's not just his mom and dad, but his dad's brothers that risk it all besides him every day. 

That is what this kid can expect his whole life. 

We got to the hospital. 

Carlos and I rushed in and the whole station was in the waiting room. 

I looked around " anything...?" 

My dad shook his head " nothing yet"

We just had to sit and wait. It felt like forever we were waiting but nobody cared because this was our family. This kid was also ours. 

The doctor came in " ok Grace it's time to push"

She looked at Judd " ok...."

Judd held her hand as she beared down and gave this all her might. 

a few hours later...

The doctor smiled " here.... he is!"

Judd looked at Grace and then at the doctor " it's a boy!"

She smiled " sure is!"

The doctor laid the baby on " say hi to mama baby!" 

Judd looked at grace " Calvin"

Grace smiled " Calvin Tobias Ryder"

He kissed her " he's perfect"

She smiled " he looks just like you somehow.." 

Judd looked at him " he has your nose though.... hey so I'm gonna tell the guys the good news."

She smiled " yes go!"

Judd went to the waiting room, full of firefighters.

Mateo jumped up " is he.. or she here?"

Judd smiled " he is"

I looked at him " so it's a boy..."

Judd smiled " yeah... Calvin Tobias Ryder is his name" 

Marjan asked, " when can we meet him...?"

He smiled " soon... the nurses are getting him cleaned up and ready. Grace says he looks just like me..."

My dad smiled "I'd believe that"


	40. The big day

6 months later...

86,400 seconds, 1440 minutes, 24 hours until I marry Carlos.

I've been waiting for this day for what seems like my whole life. I've been wanting this for a very long time and I was ready. The move a few months back made me realize how ready I was to start our life.

but in a time like this, I was reminded of the past few months leading up to all of this.

Carlos grabbed the last box " is this it..."

I nodded " ya"

He carried it out " ok I'm gonna put it in the car..."

My dad stood by "I'm so happy and proud of you son..."

I hugged him, tight " I love you, Dad, thanks for everything"

He smiled " son your only moving 10 minutes away... this will always be your home."

Carlos came back in " ready?"

I smiled walking towards the door " I've been ready"

I walked out and my dad stood there " hey Carlos..."

Carlos turned around as I was a few feet ahead of him, going towards the car "yeah"

He looked at me " take care of my boy.... will you"

Carlos gave off a small smile " I will... always"

I sipped my coffee in the kitchen at the station. These past few months have been a reminder of how lucky I am. 

Mateo walked in with the others " hey man! it's almost the day!"

I looked at them " yeah 24 hours"

Judd joked " the big day... man... it's not too late to run..."

I laughed a little "not funny... I'm pretty sure Carlos would kill me.... but no really I'm ready for all this! I've never been sure about anything else in my life."

Judd looked at me " Grace is actually really looking forward to it... her folks are watching Calvin and we're getting a night to ourselves"

I laughed " do say no more..."

He just looked at me " no... no man not like... like a night out... "

Marjan looked at him "Calvin is 6 months... that's crazy"

Judd drank his coffee " trust me... I can't believe it myself"


	41. Austin is my home

Black and white. I button up my white shirt and tuck it into my pants. I put on my tux Jacket. I stand in front of the mirror. This is my day, our day. 

I fiddle with my tie. I place it around my collar, looping it around, trying to get it to tie. 

My dad walks in "let me"

I sigh " I... I got it..."

He chuckled a little " TK you don't... just let your old man help..."

I let go of the red tie and let him tie it around my collar. 

He tied it "I'm proud of you son"

I smiled looking in the full-length mirror looking at him " I know dad.... you've said"

He smiled a little " can't a dad be proud of his kid... you've become such a strong man... and I will never stop being proud and if that's a crime then... so be it "

I smirked, " thanks dad.... is mom here yet?"

He looked uncomfortable even after all this time, " I haven't seen her.... but I can look"

I sat down " I just want everything to be perfect...."

My mom and I, we haven't always been close. I still love my mom but even today I wouldn't say we're close. I love her a lot, but my dad and I, we always connected. 

Carlos and I sat at a restaurant. I was nervous, Carlos was oddly cool about meeting her. 

My leg shook, Carlos put his hand on my leg and I looked over at him next to me " it's gonna be just fine..."

I put my hand over his, "I'm o-okay..."

Carlos looked at me and that's more than words that could be said

I looked at him " I am"

I stood up " there she is"

She hugged me " hi honey"

I smiled, " mom this is Carlos"

She shook his hand, " it's nice to meet you, Carlos... I'm Gwen" 

I pushed her chair in, closer to the table " how was the flight...?" 

My mom looked at me " longer than I expected."

I just smiled " so mom... Carlos and I were engaged!" 

She smiled " that's great! I can't believe this is my first time meeting you"

I looked at her " your busy" 

She looked at me " I am... but you've changed so much since you've moved here"

I looked at her " mom it's a good change. Carlos makes me so happy."

She looks at me " I am happy for you .... I just wish you would come back home." 

I looked at her " Austin is my home"

She looked at me " New York is your home honey you had so many good memories there..."

I looked at her " mom please... not now"

She sat back " sorry honey... I just miss seeing you"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My dad walked in " look who I found..."

I hugged her " hi mom"

She squeezed me tight " hi honey"

My dad walked away " I'll give you a minute. I'm gonna check to see if the team is here"

My mom looked at me " how do you feel?" 

I looked at her and smiled " ready to see Carlos"

She smiled 

I looked at her "I'm sorry about last time..."

She looked at me " no you have nothing to be sorry about I'm sorry. You look good honey and if Austin is where your happy then I'm happy...."

I looked at her " I just don't know if New York was ever home.... there's just so much pain that I left there."

She looked at me " hey.... let's not talk about that... not now. let's just focus on today."

My dad walked in " TK it's time!"


	42. got lucky

Today my life would change. 8 months ago I asked my love, my soulmate to marry me. TK he's my everything. I want the whole world to know how much I love him. I want everything with him and today we get just that and more. 

There was a knock at the door 

I yelled " ya"

Michelle popped her head in "hey... oh you look very dashing"

I laughed " stop..." 

She smiled and laughed " no seriously you look very handsome TK is a lucky man"

I smiled "I am too!" 

*flashback*

TK looked at me " our parents should meet... the weddings in three months... shouldn't they?"

I looked at him " no your right they should..... how about...?"

TK looked at me " you wanted to show them the house.... how about we have them over with my dad" 

Carlos looked at me " ya that would be good"

They really hit it off. We weren't worried. It's always weird seeing how the different in-laws will interact. 

Owen looked at my parents " so you raised your boy on a farm.... he works hard. You really raised a good man!" 

My dad laughed " Carlos was always tough... resistant I guess that's why he became a cop instead of a farmer like his old man..."

Owen smiled "well he does good work for the PD so I think he ended up in the right place." 

My dad looked at him "you've raised a good boy yourself... I know he really cares for my Carlos"

He smiled " thanks.... your son really is part of our family"

the door opens. 

My brothers come in " CARLOS!"

I hugged them " ahhhh what's up!"

Michelle walked away " I'm gonna go take a seat..."

Eddie put his arms around me " you ready little bro?"

I smiled " more than you know"


	43. We do

Our venue was Rustic. It was beautiful, simple. This day was big, but everyone that will witness the love of today and forever is small. Our team is here, Carlos's family and mine. I would have done this day with or without our people. 

All I wanted today and the rest of my life was Carlos, that's all I cared about. 

Carlos walked down the aisle of grass with each of his parents by his side. His siblings were nearby in the right front row. 

Carlos's dad hugged him, he was tearing a bit "proud of you son"

He smiled a bit " thanks pop"

My mom and dad linked arms with me. They came together for this day, for me. It was nice to imagine us as a family for even just a little bit. 

I stood there at the end of the aisle seeing Carlos for the first time in twenty-four hours. He looked like my husband. He was hot and very handsome. I couldn't beleive that soon we would officially be a family. 

I hugged my mom and dad " thanks for all this"

Carlos had tears in his eyes

and so did I.

Judd stood in front of us which made today full circle. 

I looked at Carlos as we ironed out the last of the wedding details " we have two months and we still don't have someone to officiate the wedding...." 

Carlos looked at me "well you didn't want to have it in the church....."

I looked at him " a church wedding just doesn't sound like us..."

He looked at me " not it isn't..."

I looked at him as I thought of something " I have an idea... I don't know if it's crazy... but"

He looked at me " what?"

I looked at him " what if we ask Judd to officiate our wedding!" 

Carlos looked at me "that's actually.... a great idea!" 

I looked at him " you wanna come to the station with me and ask..."

Carlos smiled " sure"

It only seemed right. Judd and I weren't close at the start. We were like rivaling siblings but after a while, I realized through everything that we're brothers. He was the guy I could see keeping our wedding together on that special day 

Mateo looked up "TK morning!" 

then he saw Carlos " Carlos hey man!"

Carlos smiled " hey"

I looked around " have you seen Judd..?" 

He looked at me " yeah.... he's... there he is!" 

Judd looked at me " what's going on...?" 

I looked at him " just the man we were looking for..."

He looked at us, confused " what's going on... why is Reyes here?" 

Carlos looked at me " it's not police business, man"

I looked at him " it's about the wedding... we wanted to ask.... you seemed like the only one that we trusted with this sort of thing... but would you officiate our wedding..."

He looked at me " you serious...?" 

I looked at him " yeah... we were talking and it just feels right man you could get ordained online nothing serious...."

Judd looked at me " no ya. are you kidding, of course, I'll do it!"

I smiled " thanks man it means everything to us..."

Judd was in front of us. 

This was it. 

Judd looked at us and then the small group of our loved ones " Today we are here to celebrate Carlos Rafael Reyes and Tyler Kennedy Strand. Carlos and TK have asked me to officiate their special day and it's an honor. TK and I have known eachother for 3 years now and he's a brother just as much as my own brothers are. 

He looks at me " TK you prepared some vows...?"

I looked at Carlos and only at him " Carlos when we first met I was in a different place. I had just moved to Austin with my dad. I had been through a lot up to that point but you came into my life and shinned some light on it. I know that when we first met that you fell for me faster then I did for you but you were patient. Carlos, I love you more than anything. You're my best friend. You make me smile every day. Carlos, I promise to always be honest and to love you every day for the rest of both of our lives. 

Judd looked at Carlos " and Carlos"

He had tears in his eyes from all that has been said " now how will I top that. Well, TK I fell in love with you the day we first met. I fell for you hard and fast. I knew that day that you would be the man that I would spend the rest of my life with. It might sound crazy but when you know.. you know. I promise to love you for every day we have left, to be open always, and to always come home to you. What we do is uncertain, there is a lot of danger in our life but I will always come home what matter what. I love you so much and you make me happy. You make me laugh and smile ridiculously every day. That all makes me more than happy. I love you, T!" 

Judd looked at us "let's wrap things up... TK do you take Carlos to be your husband ?" 

I smiled, placing the ring on his finger " I do"

Judd looked at Carlos " and Carlos do you take TK to be your husband?" 

Carlos put my ring on " I DO!" 

Judd got teary " by the power vested in me in the state of Texas... I pronounce you husbands.... you may kiss!" 

I kissed Carlos, holding him tight to my body. I didn't want to ever let him go. It was like it was just us and it was just us. 

It was just us forever, for the rest of our lives.


	44. There will be time for that

I've never been happier. Carlos and I walked off holding hands as our families clapped. I am a married man. Carlos is my husband. I never knew I could feel this good. Carlos does that to me though and I can't wait to ride this out for the rest of our lives. 

a spoon hit a glass, my dad stood there " Excuse me, everyone... I'd like to make a toast to my boy TK..... and his new husband Carlos. First Thank you all for coming out tonight... it means a lot to me... and I know it means a lot to TK and Carlos. Austin has been so kind to me and my boy it's three years since we made the move down here and this is our home... 3 years ago I myself met Carlos. The first thing you should know about him is how kind he is and he's a dedicated cop to our streets. I remember when I found out about Carlos... TK had been injured on the job and Carlos in his uniform sat with TK. I knew there that TK was in love and I'm so proud of my boy. He's taking after his old man rescuing people and even more with everything he's showed today."

He smiled "cheers"

Carlos bro stood up, " Hi folks I'm Eddie I'm Carlos's oldest brother. When I first met TK all I thought is... wow. Don't get that twisted though.... my beautiful wife Ella is over there. I just thought Carlos is really in love and if TK was that guy then I was happy. my brother Mateo and I are protective of Carlos.... we always have been I mean it's our job. Carlos, we don't say it too much but we love you and TK you're a brother now so welcome to the family..."

The night we met played as we had our first dance 

Carlos and I held eachother, nice and close 

I looked at him " I love you!" 

He kissed my neck " I love you too"

I whispered " is it too soon to sneak away..."

Carlos looked at me " I think people might notice..."

I looked at him " were married... time to start the honeymoon"

Carlos kissed my lips " maybe we can sneak away for a few..."

I smiled, grabbing Carlos's hand pulling him away " now your talking"


	45. honeymoon!

A few days away from reality was exactly the way to celebrate us. The wedding was last night and it was incredible. It was exactly how we wanted. Everyone we love was there. It was all we needed. 

Carlos opened his eyes looking at me as I opened mine. He wrapped his fingers into mine and smiled " morning husband!"

I smiled " morning husband"

He leaned over me kissing me "what do you want to do on our first full day... of marriage!" 

I looked at him and smirked at how weird this all was, " I don't want to leave this bed! I just want to lay here with you is that too much"

Carlos smirked " no it's not... I was thinking the same thing"

So we did. We laid in our bed and enjoyed eachother. For once we don't have to go to work. We don't have to think about anyone besides us. 

We can just enjoy us. 

Carlos looked at me " we should plan our honeymoon"

I looked at him " hey I don't care where we go. I just want to be with you.... we could spend it in this bed for all I care..."

Carlos looked at me " we're not doing that"

I softly chuckled " ok well... you pick the place and I'll try and show up..."

Carlos punched my arm, joking softly " you better"

I looked at him " no I will.... so where is it going to be..."

Carlos looked at me " how about Hawaii...?" 

I looked at him " I like that.... let's go"


	46. Make sure to relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my dog Skoda who is now In heaven 
> 
> miss you boo! 
> 
> This chapter was originally posted June 30th, 2020 on Wattpad

6 hours from now we would be in Hawaii. I could feel the warmth and our toes in the sand. It smelt fresh and free. 

My dad dropped us off at the airport. We unloaded our two bags and this was it, goodbye Austin. I haven't ever left here since I got here three years ago. This was it. 

My dad hugged me " have a good time son"

I looked at him " Just call me if you need anything!" 

He looked at me " NO TK! Relax everything here will be fine until you get back. Enjoy your honeymoon and don't think about me"

My dad hugged Carlos " make sure he relaxes"

Carlos looked at him " I will"

Carlos put his arm around me "You ready?!" 

I smiled " I've been ready...."

Carlos rubbed the middle of my back " sure... I'll try and believe you but this is gonna be amazing"

I smiled " I know it is"

My dad drove off and we went inside the airport. We got checked in and through security. I zoned out and just thought of all the things Carlos were going to do in Hawaii.


	47. tried

Owen's pov 

It was easy. Relaxing really wasn't that easy. I guess we worry for a living. Every day is just another day where we could possibly lose someone from our family. A lot more could also happen. Every day is not a guarantee. So sometimes it's knowing there's a risk in putting ourselves out there right in harm's way. And other times it's taking that time off to dip your toes in the sand and hear the waves hit the shore to remember what we really live for. 

I made my morning coffee, nobody was here quite yet. Just me and my oat milk latte. 

Then the team walked in one by one 

I smiled "morning"

Mateo looked around " where's TK?"

I looked at him " he's on his honeymoon with Carlos."

Judd looked at him " that's right.... how long is he going to be gone?"

I looked at them " 2 weeks"

Paul looked around " lucky guy"

I laughed " ya I just hope the boy relaxes. he needs a vacation"

Marjan had some confidence about the whole situation " I'm sure he will"

I looked at her, questioning " excuse me.... do we know the same TK...?" 

She laughed " ya... your right... but I'm sure Carlos has it all under control cap..."

I stirred my coffee " I'm sure he does..."

the bells went off and danger another day it was.


	48. wonderful

Goodbye Austin, Texas 

This was the land of us. We met here, fell in love here, and we had everything here. This was our home, but it also was full of a lot of other things. Our work is in Austin and the family. Austin is everything. 

Now was our time to just have us. 

We started to board. 

I held onto Carlos's hand "where are we sitting..."

Carlos looked at the ticket " f 8"

I looked at the seats "here we are..."

There sat a middle-aged woman. She was sitting in the middle seat on her phone. 

Carlos looked at me " I thought we were next to eachother...?"

I looked at the ticket in Carlos's hand " I thought so too.... well wait a minute I'll ask if she doesn't mind if we sit together.." 

Carlos stood there awkwardly trying to get her attention " excuse me, miss?"

She looked up " yes.... oh you're trying to get to your seat..."

Carlos was holding my hand, but she didn't seem to notice " actually mam... we're on our honeymoon and we were hoping to sit together. Would you mind sitting on the end...?" 

She looked at us " you're on your honeymoon. how sweet! ya sure I can switch."

She moved to the aisle 

I smiled as I followed Carlos inside to our seat " thank you!" 

Carlos kissed me " you ready?"

I smiled, resting my head on Carlos's shoulder " yeah wake me up when we're in Hawaii..."


	49. relaxation

Honolulu, Hawaii 4:00 pm 

Austin was comfortable and it was us. We met in Austin, fell in love there, and went through everything there. Our work is there, everything is there. 

It was time for something new. This was only for the next two weeks, but it was time to just focus on us with no distractions. 

We got to the hotel. 

A woman smiled, placing a lay over my neck " aloha!" 

Carlos got one too " aloha!" 

We got checked in. 

Carlos looked at me " what do you think...?" 

I smiled " This is incredible..."

He looked at me " you wanna go check out the beach..."

I smiled " ya sure...."

We walked the beach. It was gorgeous. The sand was hot, the water was so clear. I had never seen water this clear. It was bluer than the sky. 

Carlos looked at me " what are you thinking...?" 

I looked at him "I'm thinking.... about how excited I am to be here with you..."

He looked at me and grinned a little " ya..."

I smiled " ya... I know this will be good to have some us time." 

Carlos looked at me " I know you worry about what might happen to your dad but trust me when I say everything back home will be ok."

I held on to Carlos " I know. hey so let's relax... "


	50. honey please

Honolulu Hawaii, day 1 

This was breathtaking. It was gorgeous being here. It wasn't just the view from our room that was beautiful, but it was the man that I get to wake up next to for the rest of my life. I was grateful to get to be with Carlos for the rest of my life. I was incredibly lucky. 

Carlos and I got a cabana by the water. The sand was warm and the sun hugged our skin with the warmth. This was only half of paradise. 

We laid down and it was nice to feel like we were actually getting to relax. 

a bartender came by " can I get you guys some drinks?" 

I looked at Carlos and then at her "Can I have a mineral water"

Carlos looked at her " same for me..."

I looked at him " babe get a drink... it's fine"

He looked at me " you sure...?" 

I looked at him "positive"

Carlos smiled " ok I guess give me a Mai Thai" 

She walked away "I'll be back in a few"

I took his hand " this is exactly what I needed" 

Carlos looked at me " no this is what we needed" 

Carlos got up, took off his shirt, he started to head towards the water " hey... you coming?" 

I smirked, removing my shirt "yeah" 

We stood there on the shore of the water with our hands locked. It was chilly but still had a warm touch.


	51. happy

Owen's pov 

What nobody tells you about cancer is that every treatment is different. Some are aggressive and fast. Some are slower, but they do the job. Cancer treatment was like a fire. You can go straight in houses blazing, clearing each room with a blind eye, or you can take a moment to think of a plan and attack it straight on. My doctor chose the slow but hard approach to my cancer. The tumor has shrunk dramatically, but I still had cancer. It was still here and they could always be here. There was no way of knowing when or if they would be gone. This was one unpredictable fire. 

I sat in the chemo chair, hooked up to the IV bag. It was quite, usually, TK would be with me, but he wouldn't be back from his honeymoon for another week. 

the coach came in and sat down " Captain Strand" 

I looked at him " hi coach, how are you?" 

he looked at me " oh good....it's been a long time"

I looked at him " yeah it's been busy"

He looked at me " your boy... he didn't come with you today..?" 

I sat back " oh... no, he's out of town... on his honeymoon with his husband."

He looked at me " he got married?!"

I smiled " yeah a few months ago... I think I got a picture somewhere... here they are."

He looked at me " oh that's lovely... that's"

I smiled " that's Carlos his husband.it's so good just seeing my boy happy"

The coach smiled a little bit " ya.... so where did they go.....?" 

I looked a him " Hawaii... I think the boy needed more sun in his life..."

The coach laughed " I think we all do...."


	52. Make it a habbit

2 weeks of vacation later 

Hawaii was good too and for us. We did things that I could never imagine. We went out in the ocean. We hiked, got some sun, and listened to the waves. I got out of my head a little bit. I was ready to get back though. I was ready to go home. 

We boarded our flight and got to our seats. Luckily this time we had the whole row to ourselves. 

Carlos looked at me " we should make this a habit." 

I looked at him " going on vacation...?" 

He took my hand " yes.... listen once a year let's go somewhere. This was good for us"

I smiled " It was good.... ok yes let's do it."

Carlos was all happy " and I don't care where we go... all that matters is were together. I would stay in a blizzard in the middle of nowhere for you." 

I laughed " you know that's the one thing I don't miss about New York"

Carlos laughed " Austin gets snow too"

I looked at him " nothing like New York"

Carlos looked at me " well then I guess we know where we're not going..." 

It was just after midnight. We took an UBER home. 

Carlos turned the key and opened the door "home sweet home"

I dragged our luggage into the house " I just want to get into our bed."


	53. An Idea you might like

3 days later...

We had the weekend off before going back to reality on Monday. It had been the best two weeks. The honeymoon was rejuvenating. I just wanted to lie here wrapped up and tangled with Carlos forever. 

I looked at Carlos " do we have to go back to work...?"

Carlos looked at me " unfortunately. you don't know how much I want to just lay here in this bed with you."

I looked at him " this bed is so warm and I'm not leaving it. I'm not!" 

Carlos looked at me, getting out of bed, yanking my hand " come on... get up. I think I have an idea that you might like..."

I sat up "fine"

Carlos smirked, kissing my lips and my body "come-on"

I smiled " oh-ok

Carlos drove me to work. He dropped me off at the front while everyone watched me walk into the station. 

I kissed him " bye babe... have a good first day back"

I smiled " you too"

Judd looked at me as I walked into the station " and the honeymoon hasn't ended we see"

I looked at them and just smiled "more than you'll ever know..... this morning has been active to say the least.."

Judd looked at me, interrupting me " OK-ok! we don't need the details TK!" 

Mateo walked in and hugged me " YOU'RE BACK!" 

It was a tight squeeze, I peeled back " oh that's tight..."

Mateo let go " sorry we missed you around here"

I looked at them " ya I missed you guys...."

Paul looked at me " but you had a good time...?" 

I nodded " We did. It was incredible"

I looked around " and my dad..."

Marjan pointed " in his office"

I walked away "I'll be back..."


	54. My Family

It was good to be back. I missed the station a lot. Most importantly I missed the people. I missed this team that I can call my family. 

I knocked on the door " hey dad"

He smiled and got up and immediately hugged me "TK! I missed you son"

I smiled "I missed you too"

He looked at me " so tell me how was the trip?"

I looked at him " amazing... We laid on the beach, went out in the water, hiked"

My dad looked at me " so you relaxed..."

I looked at him and laughed a little " ya We relaxed"

My dad looked at me and saw me happy " I'm glad you had a good trip"

I looked at him " Carlos and I... we're gonna make this a frequent thing." 

My dad smiled " that would be good for you..." 

I looked at him " getting away got me out of my head and let me focus on just Carlos. and now I'm ready to get back to work..."

My dad smiled " that's my boy" 

The bell went off 

I started to walk off "...it's good to be back"


	55. That's My Husband

a few months later...

Firefighters get their balls busted for dating cops. It's like a long history that we have bad blood or competition against eachother. The truth is that we work together every day. We help eachother out on the job every day. Were brothers in more ways than others. I fell for a cop and he fell for me. We are happily married. 

Every day I'm thankful that we are both first responders. I'm thankful that we both work dangerous jobs. I'm thankful that we can share that together. We know what can go wrong on the job, we know what we have to lose. We do it for eachother though, and our community. I'm not afraid of losing Carlos. I know what we are doing, what we are risking our lives for is far more important. 

The bells went off and out into the streets into the unknown it was. 

We rolled up to the call: electrical wires down, a woman in a car. 

Carlos was already on the scene, he looked at my dad " power lines are down... but she seems to be ok in there..." 

My dad looked at him " thanks" 

Captain Strand looked at her " miss don't get out of your car... ok Paul call the electrical company and have them turn the power off...."

I looked at the woman " just stay in your car... we're gonna get the power turned out and get you out."

She looked at me " I saw a squirrel... I know I shouldn't have stopped but it was so quick..."

I looked at her " you're fine.. and seems like the squirrel got away so he is too"

Paul yelled " Cap powers off!"

Captain looked at me " ok TK get her out of the car." 

I opened the door " ok miss you can get out." 

She smiled and hugged me" thank you so much!" 

I smiled and was surprised about the hug " oh uh... just doing my job miss"

She looked at me " Ani... I don't know how to ever thank you... This might be crazy... but could we maybe get lunch or something sometime..."

I stood there, feeling awkward " oh... uh." 

She looked at me " sorry you must think I'm so desperate... but you saved me and you are kinda cute" 

I looked at her " oh... um, you see that cop over there..."

She looked at me " yeah"

I looked at her pointing at Carlos " that is my husband"

she looked at me " oh my god... you're gay!"

I smiled " yup"

She looked at me " I'm so sorry..."

I looked at her " uh..... it's no problem it happens all the time.... people fall for the people that save them. it's just a fantasy and wears off pretty fast" 

I looked at her " these paramedics are gonna check you out just to be safe..."

She looked at me " okay.... well sorry again"

I joked with her " ya next time you get into a predicament like this.... make sure the person who saves you isn't gay."

She walked away, mortified


	56. What Austin's Got

1 year after the wedding 

365 days and 8,760 hours later, a year had passed. We've been married a year. This past year had been crazy. We had been together for 3 years and married and married for one. We had been through a lot, but we stayed strong. We've made it through danger every day. I was grateful for every moment. 

Carlos kissed me as I fried up some eggs " happy 1 year wedding anniversary!" 

I smiled "happy one year baby!"

He looked at me " so how are we gonna celebrate?"

I looked at him " well I'm going to work and so are you...."

Carlos looked at me " that's right...." I forgot about work for a minute there"

I looked at him " but I can be all yours now before we have to go to work...."

Carlos took my hand " I like the sound of that..."

I plated our eggs and turned off the burner. There was no room for talking right now.

I got to work 

I smiled as I sipped my coffee, sitting at the table. 

Marjan looked at me "you're happy?!" 

I looked at them " yeah... it's Carlos and my's wedding anniversary" 

She looked at me " that's right"

Judd looked at me " I can't believe it's been a year... I mean Calvin is a year and a half it's crazy"

I looked at him " yeah it feels like just yesterday. Time has gone way too fast with all of this..."

My dad walked in " hey guys! I got news"

I looked at him " do we wanna know?"

Mateo looked at him " you got married!" 

He laughed " no and stop guessing.... We're going to California, Los Angeles to be exact"

Judd looked at him " why are going to California?"

My dad looked at them " the wildfires there are bad and lots of fire stations are going out there to help out."

I looked at him " when do we leave..." 

He looked at me " in 3 days"

Judd looked at him " how long will we be gone"

He looked at us " it's hard to say... maybe a few days or a week. They need lots of help now though. these wildfires they can get out of handle. So let's show them what Austin's got for them"


	57. Into the danger

The California wildfires were getting bad. Several fire departments from Austin were going down to help. This meant going into a situation I've never dealt with before. It was exciting, but also frightening. We were entering the danger of it all. 

I came home to Carlos the next morning, it was his day off 

I got into our bed and kissed him "hey"

He looked at me " hey, how was work?" 

I looked at me " good.... but I have to tell you something."

He looked at me " what is it?" 

I looked at him " I have to go to California... the whole team is going to help with the wildfires in LA."

Carlos looked at me " ok... well I'll come with."

I looked at him "Carlos..."

He looked at me " what?!" 

I looked at him " you can't just come with me... into danger just because you're worried..."

He looked at me " no that's not it... I guess the LAPD needs help with some cases and my boss wanted a few officers to go down but I wasn't going to do it... but if we can go down there together then we would both be doing good."

I smiled " look at us"


	58. Wildfire

Judd pov 

Wildfires were fires on steroids. They spread fast and can take down a whole forest or structure. They are no joke. They spark all over and if the wind picks up, it's game over.

I walked into the house " hey babe"

Grace hugged me " hey"

I looked at Calvin " hey buddy!"

He looked at me " dada"

I looked at her " so uh there's something I need to tell you" 

She looked at me " right now..."

I looked at her " yeah... kinda"

She let Calvin down " hey buddy why don't you go play with your truck!"

He ran off 

Grace looked at me " so...."

I looked at her " so Captain told us something today.... and I don't know how you'll feel but..... we're going to LA in a few days"

She looked at me " what?!" 

I looked at her " yeah. the wild ires there are really bad and lots of the departments are going doing there to help."

She looked at me " for how long...?"

I looked at her " a few days... maybe a week. it's hard to say"

She looked at me " ok"

I looked at her " ok? that's it"

She looked at me " Judd you gotta do your job... right? so do it"

I looked at her " I love you"

She smiled " love you too baby"


	59. Roll Out

A few days later 

Today we leave for LA. 

I was happy that Carlos was coming with us. Austin PD was working with LAPD on a case. This was big for Carlos. Not very many cops are as appreciated as him. He works hard though and I'm proud to say that is my husband. 

My dad stood there in front of all of us " ok guys! we're about to roll out we have a long drive... when we get there we have to be prepared. I've been briefed and the fire is bad. It's taken lots of neighborhoods. There have been evacuations and there will be more once we get there."

Judd looked at him " so this is..."

My dad continued " so this is nothing that we ever have seen.... not in Texas not anywhere."

I looked at him " we're prepared Captain!"

He looked at all of us " I know you are. and when we get there LAFD is in charge. We listen to them. They are the experts in this one."

He headed for the truck " ok let's roll out!" 

We got into the trucks and he stopped to talk to Michelle " you gonna be ok without us...?" 

She looked at him " ya someone's gotta hold down the fort here..."

He laughed " wouldn't expect anything less from you..."

She looked at him "go! fight those wildfires!"


	60. prepare yourselves

20 hours in the truck later...

We had arrived. I've never seen anything like this. IT was straight out of a movie. The whole world literally was on fire. That's what it felt like too. It was red and orange. I could feel the heat as we drove by. 

We got to the 118. I guess firehouses were a lot different out here. It seemed that way a little bit. 

Captain bobby Nash stood there with his team " Hi I'm Captain Nash, you must be Captain Strand"

My dad stood there " nice to meet you, yeah I'm Owen. and this is TK, Paul, Mateo, Judd, and Marjan"

Captain Nash " nice to meet you guys. This is Eddie, Buck, Hen, and Chimney" 

I stood there " why do they call you Chimney" 

Chimney laughed "you'll have to buy me a drink to figure out that one kid..."

My dad looked at Captain Nash " I've already told my team that this is your guys call... were here to help and listen to any order you give us."

Captain Nash looked at us " we appreciate that... guys have been working around the clock to fight this thing. It's intense but the winds are what makes it fatal... We have to take every precaution going through this thing. It gets hot in there so just prepare yourselves."

My dad looked at us " ok let's roll out!"


	61. whereabouts

Carlos pov 

LAPD this place was practically famous. Everyone knows about it. It just worked out that TK and I would be here working in different situations at the same time. 

I walked around the PD, looking for someone to help figure out where I was supposed to be. 

A man looked at me " can I help you?" 

I looked at him " yeah I'm looking for Sargent Grant...?" 

He pointed " yeah over there"

She looked at me " how can I help you?" 

I looked at her " oh uh Sargent Grant I'm Officer Reyes from Austin PD"

She looked at me " right your the one that's gonna help us with the manhunt... thanks for getting here so quickly."

I looked at her " no problem so what do we got?" 

She looked at me " an abducted child was taken from his father's home 2 nights ago. His mother is a suspect. We don't know where they went yet...?"

I looked at her " a missing kid..."

She looked at me " not just that. this kid is a diabetic and is without insulin. if he gets too low he could die"

I looked at her " ok. did you guys track the insulin pump..?" 

She shook her head " yeah and the doctor hasn't seen the boy in a few weeks. So there's no lead there. she's smart. she's made sure she's been careful to keep her whereabouts a secret.."

I looked at her " so we should get out there..."

She looked at me " ya... you're with me."


	62. run

The wildfire was hot. It was like standing in an oven that just kept heating up. It was like the heat had no limit and we were just waiting to burn with everything around us. 

Captain Nash ordered everyone around " we need to evacuate this neighborhood."

Captain Strand followed " let's go people."

I walked with Buck, Captain paired us up in two's to get through this neighborhood quick

He looked at me " so your the captain's kid...?" 

I looked at him " I am" 

He looked at me "that must be tough...."

I looked at him " sometimes.... but at the 126 were a family. so were all his kids"

He looked at me " I get that..."

I yelled " folks you got to clear out. This neighborhood is on mandatory evacuation" 

Buck looked at the grass burning in little spots " you see that..."

I radioed " cap we got spots of grass that need to be contained"

He yelled back " let's run a house line now..."


	63. Scared Straight

Carlos pov 

The world still seemed to be burning up. It was bad. The sky was orange and not the sunset kind. It smelt like smoke all around. The only thing I could think of is my husband. 

Athena looked at her phone " got it!"

I looked at her " got a lead?"

She looked at me " an hour ago she used a credit card at a pizzeria."

I looked at her " that's a start"

They had been chasing this case for days now. There was no way of knowing how it would end. 

We walked into the pizzeria 

Athena looked at the owner " we got a call about a credit card used her an hour ago?"

The owner looked at us " yes a woman and little boy" 

She looked at him " does this look like the woman..." 

He looked at her " yes that's her.."

I looked at him " and the little boy.... is this him"

He looked at me " yes that's him. he looked scared."

We walked away " ok thank you" 

We walked away and got into the car. 

Athena got a call " Sargent Grant" 

The call came in from 911 " Athena it's Maddie.... we got a call about a little boy. he's been abandoned on 87th and Clinton..."

She responded, " that's a few blocks... show us responding!" 

I sat back " what?!"

She flipped the sirens on " the little boy has been spotted"


	64. mine too

The fire was burning. The perpetrating mother was still in the wind. Nothing mattered though because it all would end now. 

I ran to him " hey Ethan... wake up buddy." 

I rubbed his back lightly, hoping he would wake up " he's unconscious"

Athena looked at me " he probably needs his insulin." 

I looked at her " check his backpack!" 

She looked at me " nothing... I'll call it in" 

8-year-old male unconscious in need of insulin. 

The ambulance rolled up " we got him" 

The paramedic yelled, " We gotta go now!" 

A couple blocks away...

I pointed " stop stop stop... there she is!" 

I ran as I jumped out of the car " stop! police!" 

The woman ran, this was her. 

Athena tackled her "you're under arrest hands behind your back!" 

We drove off with her as the sky got redder. 

I looked out the window to see it all 

Athena looked over " my husbands out there fighting that..."

I looked at her " mine too..."


	65. Test You

The fire was now 80% contained. A few teams still fought it to get it to 100%, but it would take time. Things were looking up though. 

The whole team went out to celebrate. 

I sat there sipping my mineral water 

The captain sat down next to me " good job today kid"

I looked at him " thanks, sir. You've got a good team"

He looked at me " you guys have a solid team as well."

Buck set a drink down " hey man.... here's a drink for today"

I was weirded out a bit.... " oh uh... I"

The captain looked at me " Buck take the drink and give us a second..." 

He looked at me " you're an addict aren't you...?" 

I looked at him "yeah I am... sir"

He looked at me "me too."

I looked at him " it was opioids but alcohol... drugs it's all the same for an addict"

Bobby looked at me " how long have you been sober?" 

I looked at him " 3 years"

He looked at me " I have been for 4. It gets a little easier kid but it's always hard... doesn't matter how long... sobriety will always test you."

It was comforting knowing that someone like Captain Nash was an addict just like me.


	66. Back There

I got up and sat down with Buck and Eddie. I had only spent a few days with these guys but it seemed like we were brothers for a while. LA, Austin Fire were all brothers. 

I sat down " sorry about back there man... I'm an addict and that's not something that is easy to tell people that I meet right away"

He looked at me " I'm so sorry man"

I looked at him " it's fine"

He looked at me "how do you spend time at a bar though... without you know... drinking?" 

Eddie looked at him " BUCK!" 

I looked at him " it's fine... it's not easy. It takes time for an addict to get here and not all can do it ... but being here is never about drinking it's still feeling connected even though I can't drink like all the other guys..." 

He looked at me " so you're married...?" 

I looked at him " I am...speaking of..." 

Carlos walked in, he stood there for a second until he saw me. 

I smiled and kissed him " hey babe" 

He kissed me "hey" 

I smiled " Eddie, Buck this is my husband, Carlos"

Carlos smiled " nice to meet you guys"

Eddie looked at us " how long have you guys been married?"

I looked at him " 2 years"

I looked at them " how long have you two been dating..."

Buck looked at me " me and.... Eddie?" 

I looked at him " yeah"

Eddie looked at Buck " oh... no no no no we're not"

Carlos looked at me " are you sure....?" 

Buck looked at me " ya no we're straight!" 

I sat back, putting my arm around Carlos " ok... sure"


	67. If you change your mind

Never doubt that a small group of thoughtful, committed, citizens can change the world. The people we save they change us. We might not know it, but they do. Just one life saved can make a difference. We remember these people and they touch our lives just as much as we tough theirs. 

We all gathered at the 118

Captain Nash looked around at the teams that had joined together " hey guys! I just wanted to thank Captain Strand and his team for coming to help out. We couldn't have tackled what we did without them... and with that being said I would like to announce that the fires are now 90% contained. So thank you, everyone, for all your hard work."

My dad stood up " and us... from the 126 would like to thank you guys for welcoming us into your house. It was an honor to check out the LAFD."

Carlos and I sat here. Buck, Eddie, Hen, and Chimney sat at a table with us 

Carlos looked at Eddie " so you're from Texas?"

Eddie looked at him and shook his head " yeah El Paso"

I looked at him " the whole other side... "

Chris came over " daddy!"

I looked at him " this is your kid!"

Eddie smiled " yeah... Chris say hi to TK and Carlos"

I smiled " Hi Chris"

He looked at me "you're the firefighter from Texas!" 

I smiled " I am!" 

He wandered off 

Eddie looked at us " you guys have any kids...?"

Carlos looked at me " no we don't..."

I looked at him " maybe someday..."


	68. Ride Back

3 pm Los Angeles, CA 

We were leaving La. It was interesting here. We did our job here, but it was going to be amazing to go home. I couldn't wait to be in Texas. I couldn't wait to see the county roads. 

My dad looked at me, as everyone else got into the truck " TK come on!" 

I looked at him, as Carlos walked up beside me " hey dad... I'm gonna ride back with Carlos...."

He looked at me " you sure?" 

I looked at him " yeah... it's been a long few days. I would like to spend time with my husband"

My dad hugged me " well ok... see you back at the station"

My dad hugged Carlos " hey take care of my boy"

Carlos looked at him " we should be back at 6am..."

We got on the road. We sat in Carlos's unmarked police car that the station gave him. 

I wanted to close my eyes so bad

Carlos looked over at me, trying to force my eyes to stay open " you should rest..." 

I looked at him " I want to stay awake for you..."

He looked at me " it's ok just rest..."


	69. Rest

I started to fade as our trip became longer. 20 hours in the car felt like forever. My dreams faded everything did. 

It was still dark out. 

I looked at Carlos as he continued to drive " what time is it?"

He looked at me "you're awake. uh it's 4"

I looked at him "wow I was out a while"

He looked at me "you needed to rest... you hardly slept these past few nights...."

I looked at him " you need to sleep too..."

Carlos looked at me, briefly " I will when we get home... I'm ok I'm not the tired one here..."

I looked out the window " what is that chick doing...?" 

Carlos looked, focused on the road " what..?"

TK looked at me " she's swerving..."

We continued down the road 

All of a sudden 

I yelled "Carlos watch!"

to be continued...


	70. Chapter 70

The impact didn't register 

Their car t-boned ours, flipped and rolled, glass shattered. Everyhting went blank for a second. 

I opened my eyes and looked at him "CARLOS! HEY HEY!"

He wasn't waking up

I shook him " Carlos wake up... open your eyes dammit!"

I tried to force the door open but nothing

I yelled " dammit!" 

Carlos opened his eyes " T... TK!"

I looked at him, putting my hands on his chest " hey... hey you're alive"

He looked at me " what happened?" 

I looked at him " we were hit... I think it was a drunk driver?"

I looked at him " what hurts...?"

He looked at me " my chest..." 

I looked at him " oh no!" 

He looked at me " what..OH NO WHAT?!

I looked at him " you got glass in your chest... don't move"

He looked at me " what... no, take it out?"

I looked at him " I know you're in shock... but I can take it out. You're going to bleed everywhere if I do that..."

siren sounded 

I looked at Carlos as he started to fade " NO DON'T DIE ON ME BABY... DON'T YOU ARE DIE ON ME. STAY WITH ME!"


	71. Chapter 71

I can't lose Carlos. He is the best thing that ever happened to me and without him, I am lost. I am empty without him. I can't breathe without him. I can't be anything without him.

He is my one and only soulmate. 

I shake him " STAY WITH ME CARLOS... STAY WITH ME BABE"

The firefighters run to the car " we got two victims" 

I looked at them "I'm a firefighter man!" 

He looked at me " not today you aren't.... we are going to handle this one sir"

I looked at him " TK from the 126" 

He looked at me " Sam from firehouse 128" 

The paramedics came up " what do we got?" 

I knew that voice 

She looked " TK... oh god it's Carlos!"

I looked at her " he passed out.... is he gonna die?"

The captain ordered, " get the jaws and get them out there!" 

I hovered as the firefighters and paramedics tried to get us out of the car 

" he's got glass in his chest... maybe broken ribs... his leg... he can't die!" 

Michelle looked at me " and how are you TK?"

I looked at her " it doesn't matter.... I'm scrapped up but fine let's just worry about Carlos"

The captain looked at us "We got both of you, son!"


	72. Chapter 72

The doors force open, I rush out. I couldn't lose him. I couldn't lose Carlos. I wouldn't live like that. 

The captain ordered " 1...2...3" 

Michelle examined him " let's go! we're not going to lose him!" 

I stood there, silent 

Michelle looked at me " TK let's go!"

I sat in the ambulance, holding Carlos's hand 

Michelle looked at me " he's gonna be ok... he's a fighter."

I looked at her " it's bad..."

She looked at me " he's got the glass in his chest... a few possible fractured ribs.... his leg looks broken. We won't know how bad it is until we get to the hospital"

The siren wailed


	73. he wouldn't want that

The sirens wailed until we got to the hospital. It was five minutes but it felt like forever. 

Michelle and her team brought him in. "29-year-old male. car accident. he's got a glass in his chest, possible broken ribs, and a broken leg."

The doctor stepped in " we got him"

but the worst happened 

the monitor sounded " he's coding! get a crash cart NOW!"

Michelle looked at me " it's ok... let's give the doctor room to work."

I stood there " this is all my fault..."

She looked at me " none of this is my fault!"

10 mins later 

The doctor came to find us " he's stable."

I looked at her " how is he doing?"

She looked at me " are you... family?" 

I looked at her " he's my husband!" 

She looked at me " you're husband... he's got some serious injuries. 3 fractured ribs, a broken leg, and The glass is tacked on to a major artery..."

I looked at her " is he gonna die?" 

She looked at me " his injuries are serious... but I'm confident that he's gonna be alright. We have to get him to surgery for the glass... you can see him before we take him up..."

Michelle followed 

The doctor looked at her " just the husband for now please..."

She stood back 

I looked at her 

She looked at me " it's ok... go see him


	74. gonna need you

I followed the doctor to Carlos. I was worried and I didn't know if I could handle this. I didn't know if I could see the man I love like this. 

Was I weak? 

Was Carlos going to die? 

would I be the widow?

The doctor stood there "he's still unconscious... but you can talk to him until we have to take him up to the OR."

I held his hand " hey Carlos. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have done more. hey your strong and you've helped me through the toughest days in my life. You cared for me when I got shot so I'm here.

The nurse and doctor walked in " we got to take him up to the OR now..."

Michelle made a call, while I was away " Owen hey!"

He spoke, " why are you calling me at 6 am..."

She spoke " Owen listen to me! Carlos, he's been hurt and I really think you should get down here. TK is fine physically but mentally... he's gonna need you."

Owen spoke "I'll be there in a few..... keep an eye on him"

in just a few minutes, Owen ran into the ER waiting room 

I stood there, passing. 

This was not a good day 

I didn't know what to think

I saw him and hugged him " dad"

He held me tight and close " TK"

I just cried in his arms 

He held me " it's okay son I got you. everything's... gonna be ok...."


	75. Chapter 75

I hug my dad and he just held me tight and told me everything was going to be okay. He told me that Carlos was going to be just fine. I needed that I did. I was hurt like no other pain. I just wanted my husband and that's it. 

My dad sat with me " hey let's sit..."

I sat there " we were hit by a drunk driver..."

My dad looks at me "let's not worry about that right now"

I looked at him " I saw the driver... they were all over the road!"

My dad looked at me " hey TK.... you want to take a walk... it's gonna be a while until Carlos is out of surgery"

I stood up " ya...."

The team showed up 

I looked at them " guys?! what are you doing... here?"

Mateo hugged me "we came to support you brother...."

I looked at them " uh... that's nice."

Owen looked at them " guys were gonna just get some air...."

Judd looked at him " we'll wait... we got your back TK"


	76. Chapter 76

fading in and out. He was so light. 

What would we be preparing for? 

I saw with him, waiting for him to wake up " hey.... just wake up baby"

I kept talking to him " I can't do this without you!"

His monitor beeped, it flatlined.

I yelled, " no-no, somebody help!" 

The nurses ran in " doctor, doctor! he's bottoming in out."

Another ran in " no pulse..."

I stood there " no... you have to save him!" 

Another nurse took my hand " sir.... you need to go back to the waiting room..."

I stood outside the window, I couldn't just leave him...

A nurse did CPR while they waiting for the doctor 

The doctor ran in " what happened?" 

The nurse yelled " he flatlined!" 

The doctor got the paddles " charge to 200... now!"

They shocked him 

over 

and over 

I stood there with tears soaking my face 

I heard a voice, but that didn't matter 

The voice continued "TK... TK... TK"

I opened my eyes " what?! huh"

My dad looked at me " you fell asleep... the doctor's here for an update."

to be continued...


	77. Chapter 77

IT ALL WAS A DREAM 

IT WASN'T REAL

I looked at her " is my husband ok?" 

She looked at me " the glass hit the anterior wall of his heart... but we were able to repair it. We've put a cast on his leg and his ribs will heal. recovery is not going to be easy but he's gonna be just fine."

I looked at her " is he awake?" 

She looked at me " no... but he should wake up in a few hours" 

I looked at her " can I see him?" 

She looked at me " of course... I can take you back now" 

I sat there and just thought about what I do without Carlos. I can't imagine. I would be so lost without him. There was so much fear for me. I was worried about Carlos. 

I held his hand, a tear dripped down my face. 

Carlos's hand twitched 

I looked up "Carlos.."

He looked at me " hey... where are we ?"

I looked at him " were at the hospital... we were in an accident" 

He looked at me " ya that explains why my chest hurts..."

I looked at him " you've got 3 fractured ribs, you had surgery on your heart for the broken glass that was in your chest and you have a broken leg... but hey i'm gonna take care of you

Carlos looked at me " then I think I'll be just fine...."


	78. go home

1 week later 

Carlos was ok. He was in pain, but he's alive. I don't know what I would have done if he had died. I really was scared. I had never felt so scared in my life. Carlos has been in the hospital for a week, but today we were going home. 

I stayed here in the hospital with Carlos. I didn't care about the uncomfortable couch that the hospital had in the room. I wasn't going to spend any time away from my husband. 

The doctor stood there discussing Carlos's treatment " you're starting to heal and I'm liking what I see now. You need to rest as much as possible and hydrate. You can't over hydrate yourself. You need to keep your leg under a pillow as much as possible..."

Carlos looked at her " and when will I be able to go back to work...?"

She looked at him " I don't have an estimate yet.... your leg could heal in 6 to 8 weeks. but... it's hard to say."

I looked at him " recovery takes as long as it takes babe"

The doctor looked at us " I'm gonna get the discharge going... you guys should be out of here in a few hours..."

Carlos looked at me " hey.... come sit with me"

I laid in bed with Carlos " this is nice"

Carlos kissed my head " you ok?"

I looked at him "I'm fine... I'm just glad we finally get to go home" 

Carlos looked at me " me too!"


	79. Chapter 79

We were at home. It was good to just be home, together. I was thankful to just have my husband here with me and safe. I didn't care about going back to work yet. I had to stay here with him. 

I helped Carlos into bed. It was rough seeing him not as mobile and in pain, but this is what I wanted. I wanted to take care of him and keep him safe. 

I put a blanket over him " there we go"

Carlos looked at me " T... I'm ok" 

I looked at him " ya"

He looked at me " are you doing ok?" 

I looked at him " fine... why?" 

He grabbed my hand " T... sit down please...."

I sat " what's up?"

He looked at me " what's going on..?" 

I looked at him "I'm just taking care of you..."

Carlos looked at me " I know.... but are you doing ok with all this. I'm ok T.... but are you?"

I looked at him " what do you mean?" 

He grabbed my hand " talk to me, babe?" 

I looked at him " right after the accident I was really scared. you were right next to me dying and I thought that I might lose you. I couldn't get through life without you... I just want to take care of you that's all."

Carlos looked at me " are you gonna hover over me for the next few months"

I looked at him " I... don't know. I don't."

Carlos looked at me " I'm ok. you're ok. we're ok" 

I looked at him " maybe I should go for a drive.... are you gonna be ok here..?"

Carlos looked at me " go get some air I'll be fine."


	80. Chapter 80

I needed air. This was all so much. I was more than happy to take care of Carlos, but I'm now realizing how much pressure this is. It's a lot to take care of a loved one. I love Carlos and he was right. I need air and drive. 

Inhale, exhale that's what I needed 

I walked into the station, in a time like this I needed my brothers. 

Mateo looked at me " hey TK!" 

My dad looked at me " is Carlos doing ok?"

I looked at them " he's doing good... maybe better than me?"

My dad looked at me " how so... you doing ok?"

I looked at them " I was scared after the accident and taking care of Carlos has shown me how scared I was. I just want to protect him and want to make sure nothing bad ever happens to him again..." 

My dad looked at me " Carlos is alive and he's doing good. and we got your back both of yours through this."

I hung out here for a while and pet Buttercup

I stood up " well I should go home..."

My dad hugged me " ok hug Carlos for me"

I smiled " I will"


	81. go to work!

6 weeks later 

I've spent the past month taking care of Carlos. I've taken him to every appointment and been here all this time. I didn't want to leave him. It had been a month and it had been a long time, but this was my husband. I couldn't just drop him and leave his side. 

I got up and showered. I put my pants on to see Carlos just waking up 

He looked at me " hey....morning..."

I looked at him " morning..." 

He looked at me " where are you going...?"

I looked at him " back to work... remember?" 

Carlos looked at me " that's right...."

I looked at him " but hey if you're not ready for me to go back to work i don't have to go. I'll call my dad right now and tell him I can't do it "

He looked at me " no don't do that..." 

I looked at him " well are you going to be okay here..."

He held my hand " yes my ribs are healed and the doctor said my leg should come out of the cast in a few weeks..." 

I kissed him " well if you need anything... ANYTHING you call me!"

He kissed me "I'll be fine... don't worry"


	82. it's going

I had to go back to work. I took 6 weeks off which might seem a lot, but this all was a little traumatic. I was scared. I thought Carlos might die. I had to care for him for a while. It was hard on his body to be mobile. Now we are just waiting for his leg to heal and for him to start physical therapy on it. It was going to be hard, but I was here like I always have been. 

I drank my coffee at the table and waited for everyone to show up 

Mateo hugged me " TK your back!" 

Paul hugged me " glad to have you back man!" 

I smiled " thanks it's good to be here!" 

Judd looked at me " how's Carlos?" 

I sat back " he's good. his cast on his leg should come off in 3 more weeks then physical therapy. It's been hard but I think we're getting through it."

Mateo looked at me " so when does he go back to work?" 

I looked at him " we don't know..... he has to go to physical therapy for his leg.it's gonna be a long road but I hope in another month he can be back in uniform."


	83. Chapter 83

It was hard being out there not seeing Carlos. It's not like we are together all the time. PD and Fire work together, but not all the time. We cross paths on and off, but it's not an hourly thing. I missed hearing his voice over the radio or seeing him work as we pulled up to a scene. I was relieved though because I knew he was safe at our home. I didn't have to worry. 

I was home. 

I opened up the front door, headed upstairs, and walked into our bedroom " hey"

Carlos smiled " hey Papi!" 

I kiss him and laugh " would you stop... papi"

Carlos looked at me " well... how was your day?" 

I smiled " good " 

He sat up " well... tell me about it..??" 

I looked at him " it was boring actually... we only went on two calls in twenty-four hours... Mateo was talking about this alien invasion special he saw. He thinks that the 126 would get invested with these so-called... aliens first." 

Carlos looked at me " that sounds like Mateo

I looked at him " so how was your day...?" 

He smiled " I discovered some new channels that I never knew existed... you want to make a veggie risotto I got you." 

I looked at him " well maybe you'll have to show me when this cast comes off"

Carlos looked at me " TK... I'm not an Invalid" 

I looked at him " I know.... but you really shouldn't put pressure on your leg just yet..." 

Carlos looked at me " no... ya your right... I might just go insane in this house" 

I looked at him " 3 more weeks Papi"


	84. cabin fever

Carlos pov 

One of the worst parts of the job isn't the act of getting hurt. It's the scariest thing we encounter for sure and the loss beats it all, but the worst physical part is getting injured and being laid up for months. It's exhausting and can mentally tire a person out. We are so used to running out to calls and being surrounded by our community that when we don't have that, we don't know what to do with ourselves. We don't know how to relax or have downtime. We live to work and work to live. That is the process and any first responder understands what an on the job injury is like and not just physically. 

I watched countless cooking shows and home improvement shows, but I couldn't really do any of these things. I had a few more weeks with this damn cast and I just had to get through it... 

I got myself up and out the door, I knew I shouldn't do this, but I was sick of staring at the TV thinking about how I could spend my time 

I got in an UBER " hi yeah... can you take me to fire station 126..."

The man looked back at me through his mirror " sure"

I stood there, hobbling inside the station 

Paul looked at me " hey man"

I smiled " hey where's TK?"

Paul yelled, " Hey uh TK... you got a visitor..."

TK walked from around the corner, on his face got that worried look "Carlos what are you doing here... how?"

I looked at him " don't worry I UBERED... 

He hugged me, lightly supporting my body " Carlos the cast comes off in a few weeks you need to rest"

I looked at him "I'm sick of resting... you know I've watched every cooking show and home improvement show on cable tv... I can literally tell you how to sell a house and build your own closet or any other pointless thing people want to know... I'm so sick of staring at our walls and our tv that I might just attempt to redecorate our house before this damn case even comes off"

He looked at me " ok well why don't you sit with us..... we were just about to have dinner" 

I hobbled with him "ok..."

Owen smiled " Carlos hey son... how's the leg treating you"

I looked at him " alright...."

TK looked at him " he's getting cabin fever dad.... a little bad"

Mateo looked at him " well how long until the cast comes off...?"

I shook my head " 2 more weeks and I'm ready..."


	85. you'll get there

The cast was coming off. The road wasn't over though. The cast was being removed, but this meant Carlos had to go through 6 more weeks of physical therapy before he would be on the streets again. It was still a long road and I wanted him to have that back. I wanted everything for him. 

I kissed him " how are you feeling...?"

He looked at me " I'm ready to get this thing off my leg...?"

I looked at him " well let's go get this cast off"

It was quick. It was like they just sucked the thing off his arm. It was just a quick saw and cut and he was free. 

a few days later... 

Carlos went to his physical therapy, the physical therapist had him walk. He wasn't going to go on a chase that easily. It was going to be a month or so until he was back.

The physical therapist looked at him " it's gonna take time Carlos... but you'll get there."


	86. Chapter 86

1 year later  
3 years of marriage

5 years ago If you told me I would leave New York and move to Austin I would have thought you were crazy. I was happy with my life, or so I thought I was. I thought I had it all, but I was really missing everything. I was missing my love and I don't know what I would do without him. 

We have everything together. We work alongside each other. We get the ins and outs of the job and what it gives us. We travel together and we literally do everything together. We have the dream life 

Carlos kissed me " happy anniversary"

I smiled " happy 3 years.... or 5?! I always don't know what we should celebrate"

Carlos looked at me " maybe both... I don't know either but what matters is that today it's just us"

I looked at him " so what do you want to do...?" 

He looked at me " nothing... I just want us to not leave our bed"

Carlos looked at me " that sounds perfect... I don't care about going out to dinner... I just want us

to have time "

I laid in his arms " this is exactly.... what I want"


	87. Chapter 87

Carlos and I, we have the most open relationship. Ever since the beginning, we have been honest. It was always hard with everything I went through but if there's anything that I wanted it is honesty. We knew what we wanted and dreamed of and that we were always striving to make it a reality. 

Carlos came to bed after brushing his teeth, he climbed into bed

I looked at him " let's have a baby!"

He looked up at me, a little surprised " what?! did you...?"

I looked at him, grabbing his hand " Carlos let's have a baby!"

He looked at me "you're serious?"

I looked at him " of course... I am"

He looked at me " I mean yeah... this is always what we have wanted... but is now really the time T"

I looked at him " we're ready! I want us to be a family...."

He looked at me " what are we looking into.... a surrogate, adoption...?"

I looked at him " we could call an agency.... and figure out our options"

Carlos looked at me " let's go to bed and go to work... and sit on it for our next shift. then talk about it..."

I looked at him " ok... I guess that's a good idea"


	88. found

A few weeks later...

A duffel bag sat outside the station. Nobody knew what we would be hit with today. It was a Blazin 80 degrees. I walked outside the station for some air. I looked to the left and there it was an ordinary duffel bag. 

I saw it shift " what the"

I picked it up and unzipped it " oh my god!"

I ran into the station holding it " I found a baby, guys help!"

Mateo looked at me as I held a tiny baby " is that a baby...?" 

I looked at him " what do you think....?" 

He looked at me " ok ok.... was there a note...?"

I looked at him " I... I don't know I was too focused at getting her inside..."

He looked through the bag and found a little piece of paper folded in the bag " they left a note...."

I looked at him " well probie what does it say?!" 

He looked at me " it just says.... find her a good home"

The others gathered and I just held her in my arms 

My dad looked at me " who dropped off a baby..?" 

I held her still snug in my arms " I.. I don't know she was in a duffel bag outside the station in the heat"

Judd looked at me " must be safe surrender" 

My dad ordered, " Chaves call DCFS and tell them we have a possible newborn in the station...."

He nodded " got it cap"

My dad looked at me " are you ok...?"

I looked at him " ya we should get her checked out...."

My dad looked at me " well captain Blake and her team are out on a call so we'll have to check her over for now...."

a few hours later...

I sat with her on my bunk and held her. She was calm. 

My dad came in and looked at me " DCFS is backed up so she might be here with us for a while.... are you ok... I can have Marjan or Paul take over if you need a break..."

I looked at him " no... I'm good. you know Carlos and I have been talking about starting a family." 

My dad looked at me " really...?"

I smirked " yeah..... and I keep thinking maybe this baby showing up was a sign...."


	89. Chapter 89

I never thought all this would happen like this. It was never supposed to be like this but it was. Carlos and I have wanted to start our family. We want to adopt or hire a surrogate to carry our baby. This little girl though she showed up at what seemed like the perfect time. 

We were thinking about our options, but this happened and it seemed right. I had to talk to my husband. 

At the end of my shift, the social workers finally showed up. I couldn't let her go. 

She looked at me " I hear you found a little baby girl..."

I looked at her " I did.... actually there's something I have to ask but I'm not sure what the procedure is....?"

She looked at me " I can answer whatever it is..."

I looked at her " so what would it take to adopt this little baby girl...?"

She looked at me " you spent a shift with her..... I understand you became attached.... but it doesn't just work like that..."

I looked at her " it's not just that. My husband and I... we have been wanting to start a family. We have been seriously talking about it and this little girl showing up I'm serious I would adopt her..."

She looked at me " well it doesn't just work like that. We would have to interview you and your husband and do a home study and a thorough background check and a judge would have to grant custody... there's a lot of red tape to get passed"

I looked at her " I will do whatever it takes... just let me talk to my husband"

She looked at me " listen... here's my card if this is something that you're seriously considering call me and we will set up an interview."

I looked at her " where will she go... until then?" 

She looked at me " she'll be housed under DCFS until we can find a foster home for her..."


	90. Chapter 90

This could be our start. This little girl could be ours. I thought about all this on my way home. This is all we have wanted. This was for our family. 

I opened the door and yelled " Carlos!!" 

He yelled back " in the kitchen"

He was leaning against our counters looking at me " hey how was your shift...?"

I looked at him " good there's something I need to talk to you about....."

He looked at me " what is it?

I grabbed his " we should go sit... come on"

We sat on the couch

I looked at him " so we found a baby this shift... I mean I found her"

Carlos looked at me " okay..."

I looked at him " we found a newborn baby and I held her and cared for her the whole shift. She was attached to me and she has no one. I felt something and now I don't know if I can get rid of that feeling..."

Carlos looked at me " what are you saying...?"

I looked at him " Carlos let's adopt her..."

Carlos looked at me " wow... wow... wow. We gotta talk about this..."

I looked at him " that's what I'm trying to do...." 

Carlos looked at me " you and me have a baby?"

I looked at him " we've been talking about starting a family... and I think this is the perfect time... This little baby girl coming into my life... our life this is the perfect time"

Carlos looked at me " I haven't even seen this baby..."

I looked at him and kissed him " but you can.... we have to set up a meeting to start the process... so... what do you say...?"

Carlos kissed me " I say... let's do it. let's start a family"


	91. life

We were going to start a family. We are already a family though. Today we were just expanding our family. this was nerve-racking driving down to the DCFS office. Anybody could tell us that we shouldn't be parents. They could say that our jobs are too risky or that were gay and how could we ever love a child as much as any other parent. A million things ran through my head. I thought of the complete worst outcome, but I knew that this little girl was our child. 

Carlos looked glanced over at me quickly as he drove " hey babe... you ok?" 

I looked at him " yeah... no... I don't know"

He looked at me " what are you thinking....?!" 

I looked at him " I'm just thinking.... about all the thing they could say to us. what if we're not fit to be parents? or if they judge us for being gay... or literally anything!"

He looked at me " T.... we will be a family whether if it's with this baby girl or not..."

We got inside and waited. It was hard to wait not knowing if everything was going to be ok. We didn't know if we would be a family. 

The social worker walked out " Hey um TK...."

I smiled " hi this is my husband Carlos...."

She smiled " hi I'm Mel... you guys can follow"

We followed her, and sit down across from a desk 

She smiled " so this is about baby girl doe"

I looked at her " that's what you're calling her..?"

She looked at me " yeah we don't name the babies that come in here... it's just how things work around here..."

I looked at her " I know what you're thinking.... two gay dads wanting to adopt a baby that maybe one of those dads found and feels like he has a connection with but for us, it's more than that. We have been wanting to start a family for years.... and this little girl we feel is ours"

She looked at me " it's not an easy process. I do need you to know that..."

Carlos looked at her " and we do..."

She looked at us " how long have you guys been married...?"

I smiled " 3 years.... and together for 5"

She looked at us " what's concerning and any social workers or judge will say is that your jobs are so dangerous and you work long hours.... we have to keep these children in mind when considering adoption"

I looked at her " I know it seems that way..... I work 3-4 twenty-four-hour shifts... and Carlos he works 12-hour shifts. I know it seems like we won't be there but I promise we will. We have family that is willing to support us through all of that"

She looked at us " I just don't know if that's enough"

I looked at her " I didn't sleep last night... neither of us did. All I could think about is this little girl and brining her home and coming home to her after every day."

She looked at me " listen I like you guys.... and I think you'd make great parents it's just gonna take the judge some convincing..."

Carlos looked at her " so how does custody work...?"

She looked at us " we'd have to go ahead with the background check and home study. and a one and one interview before the state would award custody..."

I looked at her " then let's do it... all of it!"


	92. please

a few weeks prior to the court date 

It was a long process. There was the home study, background check looking into our past, interviews with the people we work with, family, and the ruling with the judge. It was all a lot, but we were willing to go through all of it for our little girl. 

We haven't been awarded custody yet, but she already felt like ours. She was very much part of our family already. 

Carlos and I stood there, looking into the DCFS nursery 

Carlos looked at me, with all the love in his eyes " that's her..."

I smiled " it is" 

He looked at me and kissed me " that's our daughter" 

It was like yesterday, that we stood there looking at her. We were in love and right then and there we knew that was our girl.

a few weeks later...

Carlos and I got our suits and ties on. Today was the day. 

Carlos wrapped his arms around me, from behind " how are you feeling...?"

I stood there " good... I'm ready"

We stood in front of the judge 

The judge she looked at us " Mr. Tyler Kennedy Strand and Mr. Carlos Reyes... I've read the file and your recommendations are impressive. your note from your social worker and home study is good. there's just one thing."

Carlos looked at her " yes your honor?" 

She looked at us " does your little girl have a name..? have you thought of a name...?"

*flashback*

I sat in bed " hazel"

Carlos looked over at me, confused " what was that...?!" 

I looked at him " that's her name, Hazel"

Carlos looked at me " Hazel Grace"

I kissed him " I love it"

I stood in front of the judge " yes your honor her name is Hazel Grace"

She looked at us " I ask because most people wanting custody of a baby... stand in front of me waiting to get custody but they haven't thought of one of the most important things a name... but you two have thought of that. I here grant you two custody of Hazel Grace"

I hugged Carlos, tight " thank you, your honor! thank you!!" 

She looked at us " I'll see you soon for the adoption hearing"


	93. our girl

We painted her room a pale pink, set up her light wood crib, a soft rocking chair, her light wooden dresser. Everything was perfect. Our girl was coming home tonight, forever. We haven't told anybody about her yet, but we were going to surprise them tomorrow. Carlos and I we had a few days off so this was perfect timing 

the doorbell rang 

Carlos looked at me " that's gotta be her"

He ran to the door " it's her!"

The social worker smirked " she's all yours"

Carlos held her " hello baby girl"

Carlos shut the door 

I smiled standing right next to him holding our girl " isn't she the cutest little girl"

Carlos looked at me " she's our cutest little girl"


	94. Chapter 94

We hardly slept. Hazel kept us up most of the night. She was only 6 weeks old and she wakes up a lot throughout the night. We kept her a little secret because we didn't know if we would get custody. We wanted to surprise everyone. 

I held her in our bed, feeding her a bottle 

Carlos looked at me " I love seeing you hold our daughter"

I took the empty bottle out " and she's done.... hey can you take her while I shower"

Carlos looked at me " wow.... really parents"

I smiled " we are"

We got her packed up and into the car, this was going to be interesting

I walked into the station alone " hey guys!"

My dad looked at me " what are you doing here on your day off... ?" 

I smiled " well Carlos and I have been keeping a secret from you guys... a kinda big one"

Carlos walked in, a couple of feet behind me " hey guys"

Mateo looked at us " why do you have a car seat"

I looked at them " you guys know the safe haven baby"

My dad looked at Carlos and I " yeah... TK what's going on?"

I looked at him " Carlos and I have been talking about starting our own family for a while and last month after we found this baby I got talking to the social worker and we are going to adopt Hazel.... ya her name is Hazel"

Carlos looked at me " meet Hazel Grace Reyes Strand"

My dad looked at us " I'm a grandpa.....?"

I smiled " yeah you're a grandpa dad"

Mateo looked at us " can we all hold her?" 

I smiled " yeah let's go sit down and then everyone can have a turn"


	95. family

Everyone got a turn with Hazel. It was nice seeing our family with our daughter. Our court date to adopt her wasn't for a few more months, but from day 1 she was always apart of our family. Our family was much more than the three of us, but it was the 126.

Michelle walked in " hello"

Carlos smiled " hey"

She looked at Carlos " who's baby is that...?"

Carlos looked at her and then at me " mine... or ours"

She looked at Carlos " what did I miss..?" 

Carlos looked at her " TK and I are starting our family.... this is Hazel, our daughter. We got granted custody of her and we're really happy."

She looked at Carlos " well... can I hold her...?" 

Carlos smiled " yes of course"

We all left and Carlos sat there talking to Michelle 

Michelle looked at Carlos " why didn't you tell me you guys were talking about adoption..."

Carlos looked at her " TK and I had been talking about it for a while and then it just happened so fast. We didn't know how custody would go so we kept quiet until we knew more..."

She looked at him " she's precious Carlos"

He smirked " isn't she"


	96. Chapter 96

Baby Hazel is 3 months old 

Our little girl came into our life when we most needed her. Carlos and I we always wanted to start a family of our own. We saw Grace and Judd have a baby. We saw kids through our work. We've been through so much in our 5 years as a couple. Hazel made us a family and we loved her with our whole selves. 

I held Hazel in my lap as I watched TV 

Carlos walked in " babe... aw look at you two"

I smiled, looking up in him " she can hold her head up a bit... isn't that crazy...?"

Carlos sat next to me " it is" 

I looked at him, noticing a look in his face " what's wrong...?" 

He looked at me " nothing... I was just thinking... we should bring Hazel to meet my family." 

I looked at him " yeah we should"

Carlos looked at me " remember when you meet the whole family.."

I smiled " yeah that was crazy..."

*flashback*

Carlos and I stood at the door 

He looked at me with his sweet eyes " my mom and dad already love you and so do my brothers and sisters."

I looked at him " ya but I'm meeting your brother's wife... and his kids. It's not just a few family members it's your aunts too!"

Carlos grabbed my hand " you'll be fine" 

Carlos smiled " hey guys!"

two little boys came running " Uncle Carlos"

He hugged them close " hey boys! ah how are you?"

They smiled " good"

I looked at them " hey boys!" 

Carlos looked at them " hey boys.... this is Uncle Carlos's boyfriend TK.... TK this is Roberto and Antonio... and where's your sister"

A little girl came running " Carlos"

Carlos picked her up " Chica! and this is Luisa"

Carlos smiled " hey Ella!" 

She hugged him " hey Carlos"

Carlos looked at me " this is Eddie's wife Ella" 

I smiled " nice to finally meet you"

She smiled " you too... I can't wait for you to tell me how you guys met..."

I laughed " it's not really a fun story at all..."

She laughed " well I'm sure you got some dirt on him..."

I smiled " I might be able to tell a story.... or two...." 

I looked at Carlos "let's go see your family"

Carlos kissed me "now I'm excited"


	97. part of a bigger family

Hazel was going to meet more of her family. This was exciting for us. She was sleeping more so Carlos and I have been less exhausted. She was a smiley little baby girl. We couldn't wait to see how her cousins reacted to her. The adoption was just a few months away. 

Carlos and I stood at the door waiting to be let in, He held Hazel in her carrier 

His mom opened the door " oh hello! where's my grandbaby?!" 

Carlos smiled " right here mom"

We went inside to have the whole family 

Carlos took Hazel out of her car seat " baby girl you're gonna meet your family... and your gonna love them"

Carlos's mom smiled " can I hold her!" 

Carlos nodded " of course mom" 

his mom was so excited " hi Hazel girl it's me Abuela.... you're a very pretty girl!" 

Hazel smiled 

My mom got excited " oh my she smiled..."

I laughed " yeah she's been doing that a lot lately"

My mom looked at her "I'm so happy you guys are starting your family... I remember when you told me about it... I was just happy to have more grandkids in the family..."

*flashback*

We gathered at the Reyes for family dinner. We tried to come over every Friday, but with work that didn't always happen. 

We sat down at dinner, Carlos looked at his mom " mom, dad we something we need to tell you..."

My dad looked at me " what is it, son...?"

I looked at them " TK and I.... we have been talking about this for a while.... and well we're gonna adopt..."

My mom looked at me " really?" 

I smiled " Yeah we are!" 

TK looked at me " you actually have a granddaughter..."

My sister looked at us "you're adopting a girl!" 

Carlos smiled " we are" 

I smiled " her name is Hazel.... she's 12 weeks old and we get custody in a few days when the courts have settled everything and in a few months we should hear about the adoption hearing..."

My mom looked at us " do you have pictures....?"

I smiled " yeah we do.... this is her!" 

Everyone loved Hazel 

Eddie asked, " when's the adoption?" 

Carlos looked at me " yeah... in 3 more months..."

I looked at him " yeah just a little while longer..."


	98. Adoption day!

Hazel is 

182.5 days

4,380 hours, 

262,800 minutes, 

157,679,98.884 seconds old. 

Today is adoption day! Today our girl will be officially ours. She is already ours. She has been every since she came into our home. She was always ours, ever since I laid eyes on her, and ever since Carlos met her too. We named her and have given her everything. Today is just making things more real. 

I sat there holding her, as Carlos got his nice clothes on " dada... da... da! Say da da Hazel" 

She just stared at me 

Carlos looked at me " she'll say it...."

I smiled " da da... come on Hazel say da...da!"

Carlos kissed me " come on let's go we're gonna be late..."

We got to the Courthouse

Carlos held Hazel 

The clerk looked at us " you guys can go in"

The judge stood in front of us " ok Mr. Tyler Kennedy and Mr. Carlos Reyes and baby Hazel"

We stood there " yes your honor"

He looked at us " you're file is remarkable... and this must be baby Hazel"

I smiled " yes Your honor"

He asked, " are you prepared to care for Hazel as if she is your blood child, carrying for all her needs?"

We both smiled " yes your honor!" 

Hazel was vocalizing " da... d... da... da da" 

I smiled " oh my god... Carlos"

Carlos smiled " she said it!" 

The judge smiled " well I think Hazel has spoken...."

I smiled " we have been working on that for a few weeks your honor... I apologize for our excitement interruption..." 

He smiled " don't be... I can already see your parents and let's just make it official and get you out of here" 

Hazel's our daughter! 

She is ours!" 

We are officially parents!" 

Carlos kissed me " we're parents babe!" 

I smiled and kissed him " we are!"


	99. Chapter 99

My dad had been at a battle with his cancer for the past 5 years. The doctor warned him that the best course of treatment would be to tackle it slowly. I was always not sure about that though. I worried about him dying and leaving me all alone. It was one of my greatest fears. I supported him through this though and I knew I had to just trust that everything would be ok. 

I wanted to do something special. I wanted to surprise him at his chemo session. Hazel was getting bigger and she got talk to her grandpa now. She quickly went from babbling to saying papa and dada. 

Carlos fed Hazel some eggs " here we go!"

I smiled and kissed her head " what are we eating?

Hazel chewed the eggs " egg"

Carlos smiled "good... yeah those are some eggs"

I kissed Carlos " hey...... my dad has his last chemo for a while before he gets to know the results. I was thinking we could surprise him......"

Carlos looked at me " that sounds great"

I picked Hazel up " ok little miss let's get ready to surprise grandpa!!"

We got in the car and headed to the center. This was going to be good for all of us. I knew my dad needed this.

I held Hazel as we walked in, she vocalized " papa"

My dad smiled " there's my favorite girl!"

I sat her in my dad's lap, and hugged him " hey dad!"

He smiled " what are you guys doing here?!"

I smiled " we thought we would surprise you for your last session..."

My dad looked at me " for a bit..."

The coach walked in " Captain Strand! oh, and who do we have here.?..."

My dad smiled " this is my granddaughter Hazel!"

He smiled " what a little cutie.... she yours TK?"

I smiled " yeah she is our little girl... uh, Wayne is it..? .... this is my husband Carlos!"

He shook Carlos's hand " oh uh... hi Carlos. your father in law has told me so much about you... nice to meet you finally"

Carlos smiled " oh, has he... I hope good things"

He asked, " how old is she?"

Carlos smiled " she'll be one in 4 days..."

My dad looked at me " are you all set for the party this weekend..."

I smiled " yeah we got everything dad"

a few days later

The party was about to start. We couldn't believe that a year had passed. It seemed like we just got custody and brought Hazel home yesterday.

The doorbell rang

Carlos opened it, " Owen, you're early?"

He looked at Carlos " sorry, hope you guys don't mind..."

Carlos shook his head " not at all"

He walked in with my dad " T... your dad is here!"

I hugged him " hey dad! you're early... but hey come sit"

He looked at me " where's the birthday girl?"

I looked at him " she's napping.... she should be waking up any minute now..."

My dad looked at me " There is something I wanted it to tell you.... both of you before everyone gets here...."

I sat there " what is it...?"

to be continued....


	100. Pretty Great Family

He looked at me " so I went to the doctor the other day and I have some news...."

I interrupted " is it bad...? oh it's bad!" 

Carlos took my hand " babe let him finish!" 

My dad looked at us " the doctor said that the cancers gone..."

I looked at him " gone...?" 

He looked at me " TK... I'm in remission! 

I smiled and hugged him " oh my god... that's really great dad, that's amazing!" 

He smiled and hugged me tight " it is... now that that's off my chest.... let's celebrate!"

We've made it a year. We have survived Hazel's first year of life. The sleepless nights, the adoption process, and everything that came with being a parent was worth it. We have made it in life and that is what it felt like making it through this past year.

A lot has happened in our lives and as a couple. We've been together for 5 and a half years and I'm grateful for Carlos every single day. I'm grateful for our love and our journey together. I never thought that I could find my person again.

I just couldn't believe that we made it through the first year... 

we survived 

Everyone arrived and the party started

Hazel wore her purple onesie that said "one" 

Judd looked at her and smiled " hi Hazel girl!" 

She smiled and just looked at him 

Carlos looked at me " should we have cake...?"

I smiled " yeah let's do it..."

Everyone sang, this here was our family. Everyone we loved was here, singing to our girl. 

Hazel shoved cake on her face. She put some on her head. This was quickly getting messy

I just watched her 

Carlos watched me " hey what are you thinking...?"

I looked at him " I'm thinking..... we make a pretty good family"

He kissed me " we really do... don't we!"

THE END..... 

Book two coming soon!"


End file.
